Harry's Escape To The Sector
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family. SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. HP/Star-Crossed CROSS-OVER
1. Chapter 1

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Harry Potter sighs defectively as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your Animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Death eaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you" says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his Absol form making making Dudley asks "what are you ?" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of deatheaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his Animagus form attacks the deatheaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's Animagus form's leg. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding Animagus form away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry appears, wounded, in front of a metal house. He scratches at the door before he collapses onto the floor with a thud. The door opens and Harry sees two teenage males standing at the doorway staring at him before one of them asks the other "what is it ?"

"I don't know, Drake" replies one of the two before he kneels down and he checks the wound before he says "he's hurt, Drake, help me carry him inside"

'Drake, Roman ? where am I ?' thinks Harry before he passes out but before he does he hears 'Drake' say as he helps 'Roman' "I think it's going to pass out, from the blood-lose" Harry then passes out.

Drake, Roman and Roman's family are sitting around in the main room when they hear some scratching at the door, they ignore the scratching until they suddenly hear a thud. Roman and Drake get up, head to the door, open the door, they then stare at the creature before Drake asks "what is it ?"

"I don't know, Drake" replies one of the two before he kneels down and he checks the wound before he says "he's hurt, Drake, help me carry him inside"

Drake goes to help Roman before he says "I think it's going to pass out, from the blood-lose" The creature then passes out. Drake and Roman carry the creature inside as Roman's father asks "who was at the door ?"

"this was" replies Roman before he says to Drake "we'll lay it on my bed"

"OK" replies Drake before he and Roman carry the creature with Sophia's help supporting the head before Roman's mother says "poor creature, I wonder who hurt it"

"we'll worry about that later, we have to help it" Roman says to his mother.

"I agree" says Roman's father before they pull out the glass, they put pressure on the wound to make sure it stops bleeding before they really start fixing it. They stitch up the wound before they bandage the wound.

Nox says to Roman "I don't know when he'll wake up, and I don't know if he is tame or not"

"but he has a collar" says Drake pointing at the black and red collar.

"that he does" says Maia not wanting to get close to the creature.

"we should let him rest" says Nox before he leaves the room followed by Sophia and Maia while Drake and Roman stay behind to keep an eye on the creature.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house ? why are you here ?"

"deatheaters attacked their house" replies Mr Weasley.

"we've been betrayed" says Ron in shock.

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into a creature with a dark blue to Gray body covered in white fur" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?"

"wait, he's an Animagus ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practising till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed him name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him" says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favourite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business" Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying his daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there" says Mr Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will" Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he's meant to be with" Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them" says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realises and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it" says Cedric before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry" says Cedric.

"he's too old" says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years" says Hermione.

"he will be the eldest of Harry's chosen" Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is" says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the most sorest arse in the world" says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

Back at the Sector. Harry wakes up while he is still in his Animagus form, he sees the two teenagers, he then quickly gets up and bares his teeth making one of them say to him "hey, now, we helped you, we won't hurt you"

'we'll see about that' thinks Harry getting off the bed, he walks out of the room with the two teenagers following and one of them says "dad, the creature's awake"

"yes, I can see that" replies a man with markings which are similar to the teenagers before Harry tilts his head and the teenage girl says "he looks so cute like that"

'she thinks I'm cute with my head tilted, just wait until I yawn or something' thinks Harry.

"do you think he can understand us ?" asks the teenage girl.

"it's possible" replies the adult male kneeling down while observing Harry before he asks softly "can you understand me ?" Harry nods in his form before he turns around to Drake and Roman who both look at him with confusion before he walks away from them a bit and he transforms back into his human form, shocking the people surrounding him and he says "I know it's very shocking but please don't say anything about this, I'm Harry, by the way" Everyone is silent for a while before Drake asks "what are you ?"

"what do you mean ?" Harry asks Drake tilting his head.

"you transformed from an animal, an injured animal into a human" says Drake before he asks "how is that possible ?"

"magic" replies Harry.

"magic ?" asks Roman in shock.

"yea, it's quite possible, even if it's illegal for me to tell you but I don't really care about what they say" Harry says to them all.

"what else can you do ?" asks Sophia.

"a lot" replies Harry before he asks "where am I anyway ?"

"the sector, it's a place for us" replies Drake with slight anger which does make Harry nervous before he asks "why ?"

"we're Atrians" replies Nox.

"what are Atrians ?" asks Harry confused.

"we are, we're not from Earth" replies Roman.

"OK, well, since I know what you are, I might as well tell you that I'm a Wizard, I can do a lot of magic including transforming into an animal" says Harry.

"can all wizards do that ?" asks Sophia getting excited.

"only certain wizards can become an Animagus" replies Harry.

"a what ?" asks Maia.

"an Animagus, it's a wizard or witch who can turn themselves into an animal at will" replies Harry before he says "I only know a few Animagi"

"who ?" asks Drake interested.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Professor McGonagall, Rita Skeeter, my dad, before he died, and of course, me" replies Harry before he says "plus the Weasley twins, Viktor Krum and Hermione"

"who are these people you mentioned ?" asks Drake.

"well, Sirius Black is my Godfather, Professor McGonagall is one of my teachers, she teaches Transfiguration, you don't mess with her, Rita Skeeter is a reporter and a complete bitch, the Weasley twins are the brothers of one of my friends, Hermione is my best friend/sister, Viktor is this really protective guy that I know" replies Harry.

"and Peter Pettigrew ?" asks Drake. Harry face darkens before he spits out in anger "that is the man who betrayed my parents, which lead to their deaths when I was 18 months old"

"wow, I'm sorry for your lose" says Drake with sincerity.

"it's no problem, but when I see Wormtail again, I will avenge my parents" Harry says to Drake.

"Wormtail ?" asks Sophia.

"oh, that was Pettigrew's nickname because of his Animagus form" replies Harry.

"what was his form ?" asks Roman.

"a rat" replies Harry.

"tell me you're kidding" comments Drake looking ready to laugh at the animal form.

"I'm not" says Harry before he says "my dad chose Prongs for his nickname, he was a stag, Sirius chose Padfoot, he was a giant dog"

"how many animal forms can your kind transform into ?" asks Nox.

"just one, but I have a few" replies Harry.

"what form were you before ?" asks Sophia.

"an Absol, it's a magical creature" replies Harry.

"you looked cute" says Maia.

"I heard" says Harry.

"why are you here ?" asks Roman.

"I was sent here to hide" replies Harry shocking the Atrians.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **The first chapters of the Avenger/Harry Potter Crossover and Gossip Girl/Harry Potter Crossover are done and can be found on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

The Atrians stand there in shock before Drake asks "hiding from who ?"

"whoever betrayed me, my home, which was a secret to everyone, was attacked by my enemies, whoever told them where I lived has betrayed me and put my relatives in danger" replies Harry.

"who do you think did it ?" asks Sophia.

"only certain people knew where I lived" says Harry.

"who knew where you lived ?" asks Roman.

"Ron, Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore" replies Harry.

"who do you think betrayed you ?" asks Drake.

"I don't know, but Dudley would have an idea of who it was" replies Harry.

"who's Dudley ?"asks Roman.

"my cousin, I was sent to his place when my parents were murdered" replies Harry before he says "Dudley and my aunt had hit the Death eaters that had broken into my house"

"what are Death eaters ?" asks Sophia.

"they are the followers of Voldemort, he's the guy who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"and he's still alive ?" asks Maia in outrage.

"well, it's a bit of a long story" says Harry.

"take a seat and tell us" says Nox motioning to the chair.

"OK" says Harry before he sits down and he says "well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered, I remember some of it"

"what happened that night ?" asks Roman softly.

"well, Voldemort had been told by Pettigrew where my parents were hiding, Voldemort had arrived at the house, he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her" replies Harry.

"he was after you ?" asks Drake in shock.

"yea, he was after an 18 month old" replies Harry before he says "Voldemort turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, it hit me but it then rebounded off me and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Roman.

"not really, it destroyed his body but left his spirit which was like a wraith thing" replies Harry before he says "I survived the killing curse, which had never been done, I became famous for defeating Voldemort but I didn't know that until I was eleven, I was taken from my parent's home and taken to the Dursleys" before he says "I was left there on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the middle of the night on the 1st of November"

"what ?" asks Maia in outrage before she starts ranting in a different language which Drake was doing too before Nox says "watch your language and we now use English"

"can you teach me that language ?" Harry asks the Atrians before he says "it might come in handy"

"yea, I'm sure that we can teach you" replies Maia which Drake and Roman nod to before Maia says to Harry "I'm sorry for my outburst, but to l don't agree with how you were delivered to the Dursleys"

"I don't agree with it either, I still think that Dumbledore should have at least rung the doorbell, instead he just left me there, in the cold" says Harry.

"well, if I ever see him, I'll give him a talking to" says Maia.

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Drake.

"he's the headmaster at my school, he is supposedly one of the greatest wizards of all time, but I don't agree" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Sophia.

"I'll explain later, but I still got to tell my story" replies Harry before he says "my aunt had found me and brought me inside, now for the next nine and a half years, my life was hell, except at school where I hung out with Dudley, he protected me from bullies and taught me how to fight, to swim and whatever else I wanted, he even made up a name for me when I didn't know my name"

"what do you mean you didn't know your name ?" asks Roman seething.

"my aunt and uncle only ever called me either FREAK or BOY, but Dudley called me Harley, which actually became my name when I dress in drag" replies Harry.

"Harley ?" asks Drake.

"drag ?" asks Sophia.

"your cousin sounds like he really cares" comments Roman.

"yea, Dudley is awesome, my name was Harley Quinn, and I dress up in woman's clothes, when I do that, I call myself Harley Quinn, or Harleen Quinzel, Dr Harleen Quinzel" replies Harry.

"I like it" comments Drake with a flirty smirk.

"what does Harleen Quinzel wear ?" asks Nox.

"is Harleen and Harley two different people ?" asks Maia.

"well, they kind of are different people" replies Harry before he says "Harley will wear something slutty while Harleen wears something more appropriate"

"what colours do they wear ?" asks Nox.

"it depends" replies Harry before he says "I'll continue my story now"

"sorry" says Nox.

"it's ok" replies Harry before he says "well, when I started school I found out that my name was actually Harry Potter, personally I prefer Harley but who cares, Dudley made sure that I was protected from bullies, at home, I still had to do the chores and was barely fed"

"how was your home life ?" asks Roman.

"bad" replies Harry.

"how bad ?" asks Drake.

"well, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school" replies Harry.

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Roman.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrel who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year" says Harry.

"second year ?" asks Drake.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harry before he says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Maia.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Maia.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Roman says "you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Harry.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Sophia to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harry.

"time travel ?" asks Sophia raising her eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Roman.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harry.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Drake.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harry.

"WHAT ?" exclaims Maia in outrage, seething with anger.

"yea, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up duelling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry and the two male teenage Atrians swear loudly in Sondiv before Harry says "I have no idea what you just said, but I think that I have to agree"

"they swore in Sondiv" says Sophia.

"I figured" says Harry before Maia asks "why didn't the teacher help you or try to make sure you were out of danger ?"

"because, I'm the boy-who-lived, it's their name for me because I survived the killing curse" replies Harry before he tells them everything in great detail about what he had to do in his first year which got the teenage Atrians swearing again while Maia was muttering in Sondiv with anger in her tone and Nox was looking really to start swearing before Harry tells them about his second year and Maia hugs him tightly when he tells them about the Basilisk before she says "you should have brought a proper teacher with you"

"I know but we didn't think that they would believe us and I think that Dumbledore already knew where the entrance is but didn't say anything" replies Harry before he tells them about his third and fourth year in great detail and he then says "Dumbledore could have told everyone that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, he knew who the secret keeper was but didn't say anything, he also should have known that the Mad-Eye Moody was a fake, since he and the real one are really great friends"

"you think he told the death eaters, don't you ?" Roman asks Harry.

"truthfully, yes" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Harry.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, I've never really trusted him ever since I met him, in fact, it was ever since I first heard of him that I didn't trust him and all the adults are looking to me to fight Voldemort, who is like 70 years older than me, and win against him and save them all" says Harry.

"I say screw them, they should fight their own battles" says Drake.

"I agree with Drake, they shouldn't have a teenager fight a wizard who is 70 years older, why can't Dumbledore so it ?" says Roman.

"I know right" says Harry before he stops, widens his eyes and says "oh, god"

"what ?" asks Drake.

"yes, it's Dumbledore's war, but he is using me, now that Voldemort is back, he would expect me to either fight him and win or fight him and die, then Dumbledore can kill him, but it's just a theory and I have no way of proving it either" says Harry before he suddenly says "I have an idea"

"what ?" asks Sophia.

"DOBBY!" Harry calls out and a second later there is a pop and Dobby appears and says "The Great Harry Potter calls ?"

"yes, it's good to see you Dobby" says Harry before Dobby hugs Harry before he asks "what can Dobby do for Harry Potter ?"

"I need you to get a few muggle listening devices from this world" says Harry before he says "they would be the most advanced"

"of course, Harry Potter, Dobby can do that for you" says Dobby before he disappears with a pop and Drake says "he's a weird little creature"

"yea, he's very loyal to me, and a great friend" says Harry before Dobby returns with at least ten devices before Harry says to Dobby "I want you to place one of the devices in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, make sure it's hidden"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby but before he disappears Harry asks him "can you get my trunk and my stuff from my house ? if it's not destroyed"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he disappears. Harry then asks the Atrians "do you have any pens and paper ?"

"yes, we do" replies Nox before he asks "why ?"

"I need to write my friends, my cousin and my godfather a letter to tell them that I'm safe" replies Harry before Nox hands him some paper and a pen. Harry writes the letters and Dobby returns just as Harry finishes the last letter. Dobby gives Harry his stuff before Harry hands the letters and says "take those to my friends, my cousin and my godfather, please"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" says Dobby nodding making his ears flop a bit before he disappears with a pop. Harry then asks the Atrians "is there anywhere that I can stay ?"

"you can stay with me, I live alone" replies Drake.

"OK, you sure ?" asks Harry.

"yea, it'll be cool" replies Drake with a smirk eyeing Harry and his body making Harry blush especially when he sees that Roman is doing the same thing.

* * *

Hermione Granger sits with Ron, Luna, Cedric, Fred, George and Dudley (who was hiding from anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore) in one of the bedrooms at number 12 Grimmauld place when Dobby appears in front of them and Hermione sees him and exclaims "Dobby" getting the attention of everyone in the room before Dobby hands them all a letter each. Hermione opens her letter and she reads it out-loud "Dear Hermione, first I'd like to say that I'm safe.

I am in this place called the sector with some people who are called Atrians who are from outer space, can you believe it ? Aliens, but I don't mind, they look human except for their tattoos which I have to say, are breath-taking. I'm going to be staying with the Atrians for a while. I'll be fine. Drake, Sophia, Nox, Maia and Roman will all keep an eye on me, I'll probably stay with one of them, probably Drake who is drop dead gorgeous, Roman is too by the way, Nox and Maia are Roman's parents and Sophia is Roman's little sister. I might actually learn their language and try to look like them to hide the fact that I'm human, it's a bit of a long story, plus I think that only Luna knows how to get here.

I did end up injured by the attack but Roman and the others all helped me

Also, DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE, I think he's the one who told them where I lived, I had Dobby put a listening device in his office to listen in on the conversations that he has.

from Harry Potter.

P.S. send your reply with Dobby and try to find a way for us to communicate because I'm sure that Dobby will get tired from delivering letters"

"I told you" says Dudley.

"I hope that he has fun" says Fred.

"sounds like he will, Fred" George says to Fred wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"you might be right about that" comments George with a matching grin. Hermione says to Dobby "give Sirius his letter when he's not in front of Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore"

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow. After a few minutes they heard some talking and Hermione says "the order meeting must be starting"

"let's listen in" suggests Ron and Dobby says "Dobby has more listening devices"

"place one in the room with the order, make sure you're not seen" Hermione orders.

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow before he disappears with a pop. He returns a few minutes later and says "the device is in place"

"good, now tell Harry to tune in to that device before tuning into the device in the Headmaster's office, please" says Hermione. Dobby nods before he goes to do that.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Back in the Sector Harry is sitting in Roman's room with Roman and Drake when Dobby returns Harry is talking to Roman and Drake. When he sees Dobby he asks "the letters are delivered ?"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he hands over the replies before he tells Harry what Hermione had told him to. Harry does what Hermione told him and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harry cheering.

"pure, innocent ?" asks Drake before he says "we'll have to do something about that" with a flirty smirk.

"no we don't, Drake" Roman says to his best friend.

"maybe you both will" says Harry before he hears Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVOURITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Roman with wide eyes while Drake nods in agreement and they then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an Animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harry.

"that was Padfoot ?" asks Drake.

"yea, that's Padfoot" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my Absol form and my other ones too"

"I'm sure that you will figure out a name" says Drake.

"maybe something in Sondiv" suggests Harry.

"that will be interesting" says Drake.

"yes, in deed, dearie" says Harry smirking before he says "if I'm to blend in, I need to look the part"

"how are we going to do that ?" asks Roman.

"they has to be a way to make me look like an Atrian, maybe to find a way to truly transform myself into a true Atrian" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Drake with a scoff.

"because, dearie, it will help me blend in, unless you want me to hide outside the sector" replies Harry turning away from him and he says "I can just poof himself elsewhere, if you want me gone"

"I don't want you gone, I just want to know why you would become like us" says Drake immediately grabbing Harry's hand.

"it'll be easier for me to hide, even if it means that people hate me, people have always hated me" says Harry before Dobby appears in front of him again and he hands Harry something that looks like a diary and he says "Miss Granger told me to give you this"

"what is it ?" asks Roman.

"it's a communication diary, Harry Potter's friends each have one, all Harry has to do is write the name of the friend he wants to talk to and what he wants to say to them" replies Dobby.

"Hermione might know of a way to turn me into an Atrian, even if it's temporary, it'll help me" says Harry before he says "she is the smartest witch of her age"

"how smart are we talking ?" asks Drake.

"she was able to make an extremely difficult potion at the age of twelve" replies Harry.

"which potion ?" asks Drake.

"the Polyjuice potion, it can transform the drinker-" Harry says before pausing and he says slowly "into anyone else" with a Cheshire grin.

"how will that help you ?" asks Roman.

"because it's only for human transformations" replies Harry.

"what do we need for the potion ?" asks Roman.

"a hair of an Atrian if we want to turn me into an Atrian, well I'll get some of the features of an Atrian" replies Harry.

"take mine" says Drake pulling his hair out and handing it to Harry.

"no, take him" says Roman coping Drake. Harry takes both bits of hair before he places them in a small bag and hands it to Dobby before he says "tell Hermione to add those hairs to the Polyjuice potion, don't tell her what I have planned"

"yes, Harry Potter" says Dobby as he nods before he disappears.

"you sure that this will work ?" asks Drake.

"if it doesn't, I'll just use magic" says Harry.

"I forgot to ask" says Roman before he asks "how old are you ?"

"fourteen, I turn fifteen on the 31st of July" replies Harry.

"that's only in a few days" says Roman.

"I know, my friends were probably planning to throw me a party" says Harry smiling before he says "they will probably get Dobby to give me my gifts from them" just before Dobby reappears in front of them with a potion which Harry takes, he opens it and says "this is going to taste horrid" before he drinks it. He makes a bleh sound while sticking his tongue out and his body starts to change, he starts getting the same kind of tattoos as Drake and Roman on his body and face. After the transformation Harry looks like an Atrian before he yells out in pain before he suddenly collapses onto the floor. He start writhing on the floor, Drake and Roman stare at Harry in shock before Roman kneels down to Harry while Drake storms over to Dobby and asks "what was in that bottle ?"

"it was Polyjuice potion" says Harry while he is writhing on the floor before he says to Dobby "get Hermione, now" Drake says to Dobby "get her, now" Dobby disappears.

* * *

Back at number twelve Grimmauld Place Hermione, Cedric and Luna are sitting together in one of the bedrooms, reading when Dobby appears in front of them and he says "Harry Potter wants a Polyjuice potion"

"why ?" asks Hermione.

"he just wants one" replies Dobby before he says handing over a little bag "he wants these hairs inside the potion too"

"how are we going to get Polyjuice potion ?" asks Hermione before she gets an idea and she asks Dobby "can you get some already made Polyjuice potion from Snape's cupboard ?"

"yes, miss" replies Dobby before he disappears. Dobby reappears a minute later with the potion before Hermione adds the hairs and the potions starts to bubble and she tell Dobby to return to Harry with the potion. They return to their reading but after another few minutes Dobby returns in tears and he says "miss Granger, you are needed, something wrong with Harry Potter"

"I'll go with you" says Cedric and Luna steps forward too. Dobby takes Hermione and Cedric's hands before they disappear.

* * *

They arrive in the sector and they see Harry on the floor in pain. Hermione runs past Drake and kneels beside Harry before Drake asks her "do you know what this is ?"

"I think his body is changing" replies Hermione.

"it is, he is becoming an Atrian" says Luna appearing out of nowhere before she says "his magic is getting used to the new him, it's like a creature inheritance"

"a what ?" asks Roman.

"a creature inheritance happens if the family tree has creature blood in it, they normally happen on someone's sixteenth birthday" replies Cedric before he says "I think that the Potter family had creature blood but I have no idea about his mother's family" Harry stops writhing in pain before he asks "will anything happen on my fifteenth birthday ?"

"yea, you'll get your magical inheritance, you will gain your family's magic plus other stuff, it's like a magic boost" replies Hermione.

"what if my magic has been blocked ?" asks Harry.

"you changing into an Atrian would have unblocked it" replies Cedric shocking Harry before Hermione asks "why ?"

"because I've never felt the amount of magic in me before" replies Harry as he tries to get up. Drake and Roman both grab each of Harry's hands and helps him up. Harry smiles sweetly at them before he turns to Hermione, Luna and Cedric and asks "what do you think about my new look ?"

"I like it" replies Cedric.

"you look amazing" says Hermione.

"beautiful" says Luna.

"thanks" replies Harry before Hermione realises something and asks "the hairs were from them two ?"

"yea, I knew, from a certain experience which you went through, that i could get something from non-human transformations while using Polyjuice potions" says Harry.

"what did you get, other than the markings ?" asks Cedric.

"two hearts" replies Roman pressing his hand against Harry's chest in shock before he says "this is amazing"

"he looks beautiful as one of us" Drake says to Roman with a certain look in his eye.

"agreed" says Roman with the same look before Hermione asks Harry "did you listen to the device ?"

"yea, Drake and Roman both agree that Mrs Weasley is not someone they want to anger" replies Harry before Hermione tunes it to hear what is being said in the Headmaster's office. After a bit they hear Dumbledore say to someone "well done, some of them already believe that the Potter brat had attacked his family"

"what about the Black and the others, the ones who don't believe it ?" asks Fletcher.

"they will believe" replies Dumbledore before they hear someone else, a male, ask "and if they don't ?"

"we kill them" replies Dumbledore.

"what do we do if we find Potter ?" asks someone else, a female.

"bring him to me, and then I will make sure he faces Voldemort, he will die, of course and then I will kill Voldemort while he is distracted" says Dumbledore.

"how do you know that Potter will die ?" asks Fletcher.

"I blocked 70% of his magic, he won't be able to defeat Voldemort, after I draw up a fake will from the Potter brat, leaving me everything he owns, he will face Voldemort and be killed, and if he does kill Voldemort, I will kill him myself and claim that he attacked me" replies Dumbledore.

"no-one would believe that" exclaims Hermione with anger.

"what if no-one believes it ?" asks the female.

"people will believe me, I am Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of the dark lord Gellert Grindelwald" says Dumbledore.

"who's that ?" asks Drake.

"a dark lord from the 1940's" replies Hermione.

"yes, I defeated him, even though he was my best friend and ex lover" says Dumbledore shocking Cedric, Hermione and Harry before Harry starts shaking with anger before he hears Dumbledore say "I should have waited before telling the death eaters where that brat was"

"why ?" asks Fletcher.

"well, I could have paid Vernon Dursley to more than just beat the boy, even though from my reports, Dudley Dursley always protected him" says Dumbledore.

"yes, they get along famously and that Dursley brat is always protecting the Potter brat" replies Fletcher.

"we need to get Dudley a compulsion potion, then find Harry, place him with the Dursleys, have Vernon rape and beat the boy and then get the Dursley brat to do the same, then I will get Vernon to whore him out to be raped repeatedly and then when all hope seems lost, I will save him and he will think of me as his hero, before he dies by Voldemort's or my wand" says Dumbledore.

"please tell me that this is recording everything" says Drake.

"it is" replies Harry shaking a bit. Roman and Drake go over to him and they hug him tightly which Harry leans into before Harry says "I want to keep a copy of the recording so that I can prove that Dumbledore is not the man they think he is"

"how do you plan to do that ?" asks Hermione.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know" replies Harry before Hermione says "we need to leave before the others realise that we are gone"

"agreed" says Cedric but before Dobby takes them they all say goodbye.

* * *

A few days later as the clock strikes midnight on the 31st of July, Harry is laying in bed with Drake when he suddenly wakes up and gasps loudly which wakes up Drake and he asks "what's happening ?"

"magical inheritance" replies Harry before he arches up breathing heavily. After a few minutes Harry's breathing calms down and he says "I think it's over"

"good, I was worried" replies Drake looking at him with concern.

"I'll be fine, I feel so powerful, more powerful than before, I'll be able to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore" says Harry.

"good, and I'll help you" says Drake.

"thanks" replies Harry.

"so will Roman too, and Sophia, Nox, Maia, oh, Maia would hit Dumbledore for what he had planned for you" says Drake smirking.

"I know, I have the feeling that she feels protective of me" says Harry.

"she does" says Drake.

"why do you think that ?" asks Harry.

"because Roman cares about you" replies Drake before he says "I like you too"

"you do ?" asks Harry smiling at Drake.

"yea, both Roman and I both like you" replies Drake.

"good, I like you both too" says Harry before he says "I wish he was here"

"I can go get him" suggests Drake.

"would he even be awake ?" asks Harry.

"I'll wake him up" says Drake before he gets out of bed and he says to Harry "stay here"

"OK" replies Harry before Drake leaves. A five minutes later he returns with Roman before he and Roman get into bed with Harry. They snuggle up with Harry who smiles.

* * *

The next morning Harry is sitting with Roman, Maia, Nox, Sophia and Drake all talking before Maia asks Roman "where did you go last night ?" making Drake, Harry and Roman all suddenly stop what they were doing and Roman then says "Drake came over and I went with him"

"where did you go ?" asks Sophia.

"Drake's place" replies Roman.

"where bouts ?" asks Maia giving them the eye.

"Drake's bed" replies Harry before he says "Drake and I have been sharing a bed and Drake got Roman to join us, I wanted Roman with us, it helps not being alone in bed"

"what do you mean ?" asks Maia.

"I get nightmares sometimes and having someone in bed with me helps, but last night I got my magical inheritance, which woke Drake up and we got talking" explains Harry.

"talking about what ?" asks Sophia.

"just some stuff, like how powerful I felt, you hitting Dumbledore, who I like, you know, stuff like that" replies Harry.

"why would I hit Dumbledore ?" asks Maia.

"let's just say that he has some plans that you would completely disagree with" replies Harry.

"like what ?" asks Nox.

"we don't want to repeat what was said" says Roman.

"why not ?" asks Sophia.

"it spooked Harry, a lot" replies Drake.

"it was horrid" says Harry.

"it's not something Sophia needs to hear" says Roman.

"how about I take Sophia for a walk while you talk" suggests Harry.

"that might be a good idea" says Drake. Harry and Sophia get up and as they exit the place. They head down to the markets and they look around. They are there for a bit in silence before Sophia asks "do you like my brother and Drake ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Harry.

"you like them, right" replies Sophia.

"yea, I like them both" says Harry with a smile before Sophia sees someone coming towards them and Harry turns around to see Drake and Roman approach them before Roman grabs Harry and kisses him in front of everyone and they break their kiss before Drake picks Harry up, Harry wraps his legs around Harry's waist and they kiss passionately while Roman feels Harry's body in front of everyone including Roman's younger sister.

They make out for a bit before someone approaches them and clears their throat and they break the kiss before they turn towards the person who cleared their throat before Harry asks Drake and Roman "what was the kiss for ?"

"Maia gave us permission to date you" replies Drake before they turn to the person to cleared their throat to see a girl who looked to be Roman and Drake's age. Roman says to her "hello, Teri"

"hey, Roman" replies the girl before she asks "who's this ?"

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya" says Harry taking out his hand for her to shake, shocking the girl. The girl takes it and they shake hands before Teri says to Roman "how about we leave these two to their making out"

"he's mine" says Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Teri before she says "you're with Drake"

"he's with us both, actually" says Roman.

"what ?" exclaims Teri.

"aww, are you jealous ?" asks Harry with a pout before he smiles. Teri storms off in anger before Harry says "we better get back"

"yea, who knows what she will do" says Drake. Sophia, Drake, Roman and Harry head back to Roman's pod where Nox and Maia congratulate Drake, Roman and Harry on their new relationship.

* * *

An hour later Dobby appears surprising them and he has a whole bunch presents from his friends which Harry grab and he starts opening them. He gets a set of books on creature inheritances from Hermione. He gets some chocolate frogs and some other sweets from Ron. He gets some fudge from Mrs Weasley. When he gets to the present from the twins, he opens it before he looks inside, he suddenly widens his eyes and he shuts the lid of the box making Roman asks "what's in the box ?"

"I'll show you later" replies Harry blushing. He grabs Luna's present and opens it to find a beautiful rainbow python. He picks it us with wonder and he says in parceltongue "hello, you look beautiful"

"you speak ?" asks the snake.

"yes, my name is Harry, what's your name ?" replies Harry.

"I don't have a name" says the snake before Harry says to the others "Luna gave me a snake, she doesn't have a name yet"

"how about Samantha ?" asks Roman.

"good idea, puddin'" says Harry before he asks the snake "how do you feel about the name, Samantha ?"

"love it" replies the newly dubbed Samantha before Harry says "Roman picked it" Samantha looks at Roman before nodding in thanks before she says to Harry "tell your mate that I say thank you"

"she says thank you" Harry tells Roman before Nox asks "you can speak to snakes ?"

"yea, I've always been able to do it, Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort had passed on some of his power to me but I know that it's a lie" replies Harry.

"why would he lie about that ?" asks Maia.

"because the ability to talk to snakes is considered a dark trait, which I'm he will use against me in the future" replies Harry.

"he won't get anywhere near you if I have anything to say about it" says Maia.

"thanks" says Harry smiling before Nox asks "so, what was in that box you closed suddenly ?"

"not something that Sophia should see" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Roman before Harry hands him the box and Drake looks over Roman's shoulder as he opens the box and he sees the items inside and Drake says "we are definitely using these when you're ready"

"maybe tonight we'll use them" says Harry.

"you sure ?" asks Roman.

"maybe" replies Harry licking his teeth in a flirty way. The blood goes straight to their groins but Harry says "let me finish opening my presents"

"OK" replies Drake before Harry opens the present from Luna to fine three bottles of different types of lube and three boxes of condoms with a note saying [Have fun, play it safe, you don't want to get pregnant and yes you can get pregnant Harry, read the book with this gift, from Luna] Harry sees the book and he pick it up and Roman reads the cover and asks "you can get pregnant ?"

"I have no idea" replies Harry before he puts the book down but Drake picks it up and he says "this Luna girl seems very insightful"

"she is" says Harry smiling.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

 **Warning: Smut in this chapter!**

* * *

That night Drake, Roman and Harry are in Drake's room with the present from the Weasley twins. Harry opens it and he starts pulling the items out. In the box is a dildo with a note attached to them and Harry reads the note out "this can magically change colour, size, shape and can also vibrate"

"sound fun" says Drake feeling Harry up.

"what else is there ?" asks Roman.

"handcuffs, whips, blindfolds, rope, sexy underwear, different kinds of lube, condoms, sex toys, plus other things" replies Harry.

"you're kidding ?" asks Drake.

"does it look like it ?" replies Harry pouring the items out onto Drake's bed. They sort through everything before they put everything back in the box and puts it on the side table. After a few minutes Drake makes the first move and he kisses Harry before picking Harry up, Harry wraps his legs around Drake's waist. Harry breaks the kiss to lean back in an arch, Roman then kisses him before Harry breaks the kiss and says "I've always been flexible" in a sultry way.

"show me" says Roman.

"OK" says Harry before he says to Drake "hold onto my hips, don't want me to fall"

"I got you" says Drake before Harry pulls Roman's zipper down and pulls out Roman's cock. Harry then latches his mouth on it like a leech before he starts sucking it.

"damn, you're flexible" says Drake before Roman says to Harry "you're good at sucking"

"is he ?" asks Drake.

"yea, oh, fuck, this is so good" moans Roman as Harry uses his tongue on Roman's cock.

"let me have a try" says Drake pulling Harry up before Harry places his feet on the ground. Drake lets go of Harry's hip and Harry gets on his knees, unbuckles Drake's pants, pulls them down and he engulfs Drake's cock in one whole mouthful making Drake moan out "holy fuck" in Sondiv before Harry starts to really suck on Drake's cock. Drake pants as Harry sucks on his cock while Roman jerks his cock off, Roman then goes over to Drake and they start kissing, Roman cock is close to Harry so he decides to suck on both of them at the same time, which works greatly for Roman and Drake who just moans. As Harry sucks them he traces their tattoos with his fingers which glow at his touch. Harry stops sucking them both and he traces their tattoos before he says "if you're going to fuck me, you better use a condom"

"of course" replies Drake.

"definitely" says Roman.

"who's going to fuck me first ?" asks Harry.

"who do you want to fuck you first ?" asks Roman with a sultry voice.

"I don't know" replies Harry before he asks them "who wants to fuck me first ?"

"I will" says Drake.

"really ?" asks Harry in a flirty way before he says "you'll go slow, right ?"

"yea, baby, I'll go slow" says Drake before he takes off his pants, he then grabs one of the condoms, puts it on, he then grabs the lube and lubes up his 8 inch cock, Drake then lifts Harry up before he lowers Harry as his cock enters Harry's virgin ass. Harry moans as Drake's cock enters him. After a few moments Drake's cock is deep inside Harry before Drake carefully lifts Harry up a bit until Drake's cock is mostly out of his ass before Drake plunges it inside Harry with a groan of pleasure making Harry moan loudly. Roman just watches as Drake fucks Harry before Drake sits on his bed and lays down. Roman takes off all his clothes before he gets onto the bed, stands up on the bed and moves close enough to Harry so that his cock is close to Harry's mouth.

As Drake fucks Harry, Roman gets sucked by Harry for a while before Harry stops sucking and says to Roman "fuck me"

"but I'm fucking you" says Drake with a smirk on his face.

"he needs a turn too" says Harry before he gets off drake's cock, twists around to the side sticking his ass out for Roman and latching his mouth onto Drake's cock after pulling the condom off before Roman moves towards Harry's ass, puts a condom on and pushes his cock inside of Harry and he says "even though Drake was just fucking you, you have a real tight ass"

"thanks" replies Harry as Roman fucks him before he starts sucking on Drake's cock. Harry sucks and gags on Drake's cock while he moans around it and Drake moans as Harry sucks his cock while Roman makes Harry moan from the ass fucking he is doing. After a little while Harry stops sucking Drake off and he says "I want to sit on Drake's cock again"

"OK" says Roman pulling out which makes Harry moan before he sits on Drake's cock facing Drake, making it go deep inside him before he says to Roman "fuck me too"

"you want both of our cock in you ?" asks Roman.

"yea, both of you, fuck me" replies Harry. Roman doesn't need to be told twice. He gets behind Harry and enters Harry's ass while Drake's cock is still in him and Harry moans loudly as Roman's cock enters his ass before both boys start to fuck him, hard. They fuck him for a while, all three of them have the greatest endurance in the world. They fuck for an hour like that before they change positions, Roman pulls out before Harry gets off Drake's cock before he bends over for Roman and starts sucking Drake's cock. Roman pushes his cock inside Harry's ass and starts thrusting, hard and deep while Harry sucks on Drake's cock, he also jerks himself while being fucked and sucking Drake's cock.

They do that for a while (thirty minutes) before they switch so that it's Drake that's fucking Harry and Roman getting the blowjob. They at it for another thirty minutes before Harry says to Drake and Roman "blow on me"

"blow on you ?" asks Drake.

"yea, on my body" replies Harry before Drake thrusts faster and deeper, he gets closer and closer to blowing before he pulls out, pulls the condom off and jerks his cock over Harry who sits up, a moment a massive load of cum shoots out of Drake's cock and lands on Harry, on his body, neck and some on his face and in his hair. Roman sees this and blows his load too all over Harry who then jerks his cock to blow. After Harry had blown his load, Harry rubs all the cum together, on his body and rubs it in. Harry then says smiling "that was fun, we have to do that again"

"I agree" says Drake before he kisses Harry.

"we should do that again" says Roman before he too kisses Harry. Drake then says "we should use the item that those twins gave us next time"

"definitely" says Harry smirking. Harry then says "help me up, we need a shower"

"yea" says Roman.

"definitely" mutters Drake. The three teenage boys head into the showers to wash themselves before Drake, Roman and Harry all give each other massive hickeys as a way to show that they are taken. The three boys get into bed, cuddle up together and drift off to sleep while they are completely naked with their clothes all thrown all over the floor. While they slept a few books full of spells appears in the room which won't be noticed for a little bit.

* * *

The next day started with a banging, they wake up to someone knocking loudly on the door of the house. Drake groans, he gets up and he heads to the door before Harry says "you're forgetting something"

"what ?" asks Drake.

"clothes" replies Harry.

"oh, right" says Drake before he finds his boxers, puts them on before he answers the door. At the door he finds Maia with a worried look on her. When she sees Drake she sees that he is only wearing just his boxers and she asks "do you know where Roman is ?" before she says "he never came home last night"

"he's here" replies Drake.

"oh, good" says Maia with a sigh of relief before she asks "can you get him ?"

"he's still asleep" replies Drake before he says "and I'm going to go back to sleep"

"what about Harry ? is he here ?" asks Maia.

"he's asleep too" replies Drake.

"well, tell Roman that I was here looking for him because he never came home" says Maia.

"I will" replies Drake before he says "bye"

"goodbye" replies Maia before walking away and Drake closes the door then heads back to bed.

* * *

Later that day the three boys are walking through the sector talking before Roman asks Harry "what are we ?"

"what do you mean, puddin' ?" asks Harry.

"are we in a relationship or is this casual, or was it a one time thing ?" asks Drake.

"well, that all depends on you two" replies Harry walking forward with a smirk.

"so, if we want to be in a relationship with you" says Roman before he asks "that would be OK ?"

"it'll be awesome" replies Harry smiling.

"that's what we want" says Drake.

"you sure ?" asks Harry.

"yes" replies Drake and Roman in unison.

"wicked" says Harry smiling before Drake and Roman walk up next to him before Drake kisses Harry, then Roman kisses them both. They make out in a three way kiss for a while until they break the kiss, Drake and Roman grab each of Harry's hands and they keep walking while talking a bit. They walk back to Roman's place to tell Nox, Maia and Sophia the good news.

* * *

A week later Harry is cleaning up Drake's room a bit before he stumbles upon a set of books, he opens the one with the triquetra on it. Roman and Drake enter Drake's room to find Harry reading and Drake asks him "what are you reading ?"

"a spell book, I think" replies Harry showing the book. Drake grabs it flips a few pages and he looks at the page before he asks "Atrians three ?"

"what are you talking about ?" asks Roman.

"it says here, Atrians three" replies Drake.

"read it out" suggests Roman.

"I don't think that's a good idea" says Harry.

"oh, it'll be fine" says Drake.

"it's a spell book, remember, Cowboy" says Harry.

"so, it'll be fine" says Drake.

"fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong" says Harry before Drake reads out

 _*"_ _Hear now the words_

 _of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid_

 _in the night._

 _The oldest of Gods_

 _are invoked here._

 _The great work of_

 _Magic is sought._

 _In this night_

 _and in this hour,_

 _I call upon the_

 _Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers_

 _to we Atrians three!_

 _We want the power!_

 _Give us the power!"*_

* * *

The entire room/building starts to shake making Harry say "told you, cowboy!" before the room stops shaking and Roman asks "what kind of spell was that ?"

"it was a spell to get our powers" replies Harry grabbing the book from Drake and reading the page with the spell.

"powers ?" asks Roman.

"I have no idea" replies Harry before he says "I guess we'll find out soon"

"I hope that it's nothing bad" says Roman.

"it's bound to be interesting" says Drake smirking before he looks at the other books and he says "these spells are not like the ones in that book" nodding to the book in Harry's hands making Roman look at the books and he says "Drake's right, these spells are nothing like the ones but some of these are all different, like this spell" before he reads out *"Bara, bara himble gemination!"* making a rabbit appear out of nowhere in front of them before Harry puts the book of shadows down and says "holy shit"

"I know" says Roman.

"such a cute little bunny" says Harry picking it up

"I agree" says Roman patting it before Drake starts patting it and Harry says "we can't tell anyone about these books"

"agreed" says Drake before he says "imagine if the guards found these"

"they could make us do spells for them" says Roman.

"including spells that could harm people" says Harry.

"we hide these books, we hide them well" says Roman before they hear a knock on the door and the three boys quickly pack up the books and they hide them under Harry's invisibility cloak. The three boys then answer the door to find Nox standing in the doorway with Sophia and Maia before Drake invites them inside.

They head into the main room before Nox says "we better sit down"

"OK" says the three boys in unison before everyone sits down on the chairs and Nox says "the humans have approved my idea to integrate Atrians into their school and it has been decided that your three and Sophia will be apart of the Atrian 7 who will be attending Marshall High School"

"what ?" asks Drake in outrage while Harry says "cool" before he says "I've never had the chance to go to high school"

"you want us to be like them ?" Drake asks Nox.

"no, you will just attend the school to learn things, if this works then Atrians may be integrated into society" replies Nox.

"kind of like with wizards and witches, except the wizards and witches hide who they really are" says Harry.

"when will this program start ?" asks Roman.

"next year" replies Nox.

"good, it'll give me enough time to create an entire new identity for myself" says Harry.

"as who ?" asks Roman.

"Harley" replies Harry smirking.

"the name your cousin gave you ?" asks Sophia.

"yea, it'll be fun" replies Harry.

"you sure ?"asks Nox.

"yes, place my name as Harley" replies Harry seriously.

"OK" says Nox before he writes down Harry's new name.

* * *

The next day the integration program is announced along with the names of the seven who will be going to the human school much to the shock of Teri, she is one of them, along with another boy and girl. The news is spread throughout the entire sector, the reaction to the news is different through the sector, some are shocked, some are scared, some are angry, some are hopeful, some are excited while Drake, Roman and Harry are all neutral as they have other things on their minds.

* * *

On the 1st of September Harry lays in bed with Drake and Roman reading one of the spell books when he suddenly says to his boyfriends "you know, if I wasn't here, I'd be on the train heading to Hogwarts"

"what would you be doing on the train ?" asks Roman.

"talking with my friends, hanging out, waiting for the train to arrive" replies Harry.

"how long is the ride to Hogwarts ?" asks Drake.

"several hours, it's a good chance to take a nap while on the train" replies Harry.

"what time would they arrive at Hogwarts ?" asks Roman.

"why ?" asks Harry confused.

"to visit" replies Roman.

"or we could just check everything out" suggests Drake.

"to see what ?" asks Harry.

"your friends, if the teachers are sane, if the school year will be safe for the students" replies Roman.

"fine, let's go, but we're bringing my invisibility cloak" says Harry getting up to get dressed just as Drake and Roman get out of bed and Drake asks "what should we wear ?"

"anything we want, we'll be invisible anyway" replies Harry before he puts on a dark green shirt with black pants. A couple hours later Harry calls out "Dobby"

Dobby appears and asks "Harry Potter called ?"

"yes, I did, Drake, Roman and I are going to Hogwarts for a little bit to spy on Hogwarts a bit and I need you to take us there" replies Harry.

"you sure ?" asks Dobby before he says "if you're seen, it could be bad"

"we'll be fine" replies Drake stepping forward before he says "if we do get into any trouble, we'll just use our powers"

"let's go" says Harry. Dobby takes Harry's hand before he takes Roman's hand and they disappear with Harry cloak. Dobby returns to get Drake who hides under the cloak as soon as he arrives to where Harry is.

After they all had arrived Drake asks "where are we ?"

"we're just outside Hogwarts, we need to stay under the cloak, the feast would have started by now" replies Harry before they head to the great hall. Once they get to the door to the great they head inside. They see all the students eating the food and the three stop in the middle of the room just as Dumbledore stands up and he says loudly "good evening, children" in a greeting way making the students all calm down before he says "now, we have two changes in staffing this year, we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave"

"Hagrid is one of my friends" says Harry.

"cool" replies Drake. The students whisper a bit before Dumbledore says "we also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Dolores Umbridge" motioning to a toad-like woman in pink making Drake snort and start snickering. The woman nods to everyone before Dumbledore says "and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck" before he says "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"hem hem" is the sound that interrupts Dumbledore and everyone turns to the pink toad as she is the one who had interrupted and she gets up, steps away from the table and starts walking away from the table and she says "thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" before she faces everyone and she says "and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me"

"she's fucking nuts" says Harry.

"I agree" says Roman.

"let's do a spell while she talks" suggests Drake with a wicked grin.

"but which spell ?" asks Harry as they hear Umbridge say "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"that's likely" the twins say sarcastically in unison before Umbridge starts a speech and she says "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged-" The students start laughing as Umbridge's appearance changes from a normal human face into a toad's face thanks to a spell that Drake, Roman and Harry had cast and she says "be quiet, I am talking"

"no, you be quiet, toad face" yells Harry making his voice come from the Slytherin table.

"how dare you, twenty points from Slytherin house" Umbridge yells in anger as Roman and Drake look at Harry with shock. Umbridge tries to continue her speech but the students keep laughing at her as only toad sounds come out of her mouth before her body starts to change until in the place that stood Umbridge is literally a pink toad. Dumbledore steps forward, looks at the twins and says "whoever has done this prank, please undo it"

No-one steps forward as no one knows who had done the prank even though they have two suspects. They pink toad is picked up by Madam Pomfrey who then says "I'll try to undo the spell" as Drake, Harry and Roman silently laugh after the students had quieted down.

"I'll join you" says Professor McGonagall hearing the three but she doesn't show that she heard them. She walks out of the great hall following Madam Pomfrey. Harry, Drake and Roman leave the great hall and they head to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Harry takes the cloak of themselves before they really crack up laughing. They laugh for a bit until the hear McGonagall say "I should have known it was you Potter" making them all stop laughing and Harry asks her "how did you know that we were here ?"

"well, I heard your laughing, I should have known that you pulled that prank, your father was a prankster"

"he was ?" asks Harry.

"yes, with that cloak of yours" replies McGonagall nodding at the cloak before she asks "and who are these two gentlemen ?"

"this is Roman and Drake" replies Harry motioning to each of them when he said their name before he says "my boyfriends" McGonagall is surprised before she says "well, they better treat you right or else they will end up as pocket watches" making Harry chuckle. McGonagall turns to Harry with a stern look and when he sees that look he says "I just remembered that you threatened me and Ron with the same threat when we were late for our first class with you"

"oh, yes, I remember" replies McGonagall nodding before she asks "do they know about your first four years here ?"

"oh, yea, they swore several times and Roman's mother with seething and she hugged me too" says Harry before McGonagall gets a really good look of their faces and asks "what are on your faces ?"

"they are our markings" replies Roman.

"we're Atrians" says Drake.

"what are Atrians ?" asks McGonagall.

"they are from a planet called Atria, they crash landed on Earth nine years ago, in a different dimension" replies Harry.

"what were you doing in a different dimension ?" asks McGonagall.

"Luna Lovegood sent me there to keep me safe, as I'm sure you know, the Dursleys were attacked" replies Harry before he says "Luna had given me a collar for my Animagus form-"

"Animagus form" exclaims McGonagall before she asks "you're an Animagus ?"

"yea, I started studying it and I have a few forms" replies Harry.

"can you show me please ?" asks McGonagall.

"of course" replies Harry before he transforms in his Absol form and Drake says "he showed up at Roman's door in that form"

"amazing" says McGonagall before she says to Harry after he turned back into his human/Atrian form "if you were still a student here, I would have given you forty points for that achievement"

"thanks Professor" says Harry before explains how he got to the Sector and McGonagall asks "how did you get those markings ? and why do they kind of match Roman's and Drake's markings ?"

"we used polyjuice potion and we used both Roman and Drake's hair, since the potion is only for human transformations, it gave me some things that Atrians have" replies Harry.

"like what ?" asks McGonagall.

"the tattoos" replies Harry.

"two hearts" replies Drake and Roman in unison.

"two hearts ?" asks McGonagall in shock before she says "you three better wait here, I'm sure that you want to see your friends, Potter"

"no, we were just seeing about the new teacher" replies Harry.

"oh, yes" says McGonagall before she asks "how long till the spell wears off ?"

"twenty four days" replies Harry smirking before he says "we were also going to send her away from the school"

"with a spell ?" asks McGonagall.

"yes" replies Harry smirking with a Cheshire grin making McGonagall look nervous and she says "as long as she doesn't get hurt"

"she won't, even if she deserves it" says Harry smirking before McGonagall says "follow me then, and put on the cloak"

"yes, professor" replies Harry before he puts the cloak on him, Roman and Drake and they follow her to the infirmary. The three boys take the cloak off and as soon as the pink toad sees them she starts making angry toad sounds but is quickly silenced by McGonagall before she turns to the three boys and says "do your worse"

"gladly" replies the boys in unison before Harry says to the pink toad "we had read her mind, we know what you had planned for the students here, and now you won't be able to do it ever" Drake and Roman step beside Harry and they chant together

*"Take her back,

Take her away

Remove her now,

Don't let her stay

We call the spirits to help undo,

And send her off to Timbuktu"*

The pink toad disappears and McGonagall asks "you sent her to Timbuktu ?"

"it was the only thing we could think of that rhymed with undo" replies Harry before he says "we better go, bye professor"

"goodbye, Potter" replies McGonagall before the three teenage boys leave and they get Dobby to take them back to the sector.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **In the next chapter will have a little scene for the remembrance day before skipping ahead to the day of their first day at human high school. In the little scene Harry will see a picture of Drake's mother before the chapter skips to the first day of high school. Just a fair warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

On the 17th of September Harry is alone in Drake's room when Drake comes in the room and says "I want to show you something"

"OK" says Harry getting up and he follows Drake to a wall, a wall with photos or drawings of people, not human people but Atrians and Drake say pointing to one of them "that's my mom"

Harry looks at the photo before he says "she looks beautiful"

"that she she does" says Drake smiling before Harry says "tell me about her"

"she was protective of me, she was the co-pilot that flew our ship before it crashed" says Drake before he says "she would probably be protective of you too, especially if Dumbledore tried to get you"

"how would she deal with Dumbledore ?" asks Harry.

"kick his ass" replies Drake smiling before they both look at the photo of Drake's mom.

"did you know that nine years ago on this day, that we crashed on Earth ?" asks Drake.

"no, I didn't know" replies Harry.

"it was also nine years since I've seen my mother" says Drake.

"shit" mutters Harry before he says "well, I will help you find her"

"thanks" replies Drake before they head back to Drake's pod.

* * *

On the 1st of August the next year Harley, Roman and Drake are with Roman's family when Harley says "I want to visit my world again to see what's going on"

"how ?" asks Maia.

"Dobby will take us" replies Harley before he calls out "Dobby" and the house elf appears and says "Harry Potter, calls"

"it's Harley now, but yes, I want you to take us back to our world" replies Harley.

"Luna says to use your collar to do it, it will send you back to our world" says Dobby before he says "just grab the collar and away you go"

"OK, thanks, Dobby" replies Harley before he grabs his collar before he says "we should get some cloaks to put on"

"I agree" says Roman before Harley summons some silk cloaks before they grab the collar and Harley says the code word and they are taken away, just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

The group enter the Leaky Cauldron before they are lead by Harry to the Inn keeper whose name is Tom. Harry says to the man "we'd like to get to Diagon Alley, please"

"muggle-borns, I assume ?" asks Tom with a laugh before he says "I'll let you into Diagon Alley"

"not muggle-born" says Harry before he lifts up the hood of his cloak before he lifts his hair covering his scar to show Tom making the man almost tell everyone that he is there but is silenced when Harry covers his mouth before he says "I don't want people to know that I am here, OK?"

"of course, Mr Potter" replies Tom the Inn Keeper.

"it's Quinn, now, Harley Quinn" says Harley. Tom then guides them to the entrance to Diagon Alley before he opens the barrier which shocks the others except Jojen who just chuckles with a smile on his face. They enter the street which is almost empty except for the people heading into Gringotts and the people going into the Weasley Joke shop. Harley says "this place is normally busy"

"why isn't it busy now ?" asks Sophia.

"it's a long story" replies Harley and he leads the group through the alley before he says when he sees the Twins' new joke shop and he says "let's go check out the twins' joke shop"

"why ?" asks Maia.

"I want to see how they are doing" replies Harley before Nox says "it'll be interesting"

"let's go" says Drake and they all head to the Weasley's Wheezes shop. They enter the store to see the shop is packed with people all looking for prank items. Harley even sees Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and several Gryffindors in the store.

* * *

The group walk around the shop before they hear the twins say in unison "step up, step up" before Fred says "we've got fainting fancies!"

"Nosebleed Nougats" says George.

"and just in time for school-" says Fred.

"Puking Pastilles" says George. They then see a boy looking ready to vomit and the twin say to him while next to him and Fred has a cauldron in his hand "into the cauldron, Handsome"

Harley is near the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder which he reads out loud before he hears Fred say " real money spinner, that"

"Handy if you need to make a quick getaway, Harry" says George

"how did you know ?" asks Harley covering up his face from everyone's view just in case.

"we would know you anywhere, Harry" replies George before Fred asks "who are the people with you ?"

"I'll explain later and my name is Harley now" replies Harley before he sees Sophia near the love potions and he walks over to her which the twins see.

Harley gets to Sophia before they hear the twins say "hello, ladies" before Fred asks "love potions, eh ?"

"yeah, they really do work" says George.

"really ?" asks Sophia looking curious but Harley takes the potion out of her hand and says "don't let Roman see you looking at love potions or he will become extremely protective if he thinks you want to date someone" before Fred says to Ginny "then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own"

"meaning ?" asks Ginny.

"are you not currently dating Dean Thomas ?" asks George.

"really ?" asks Harry looking at Ginny who says to her brothers "it's none of your business" before she turns to Harley and says "it's none of your business too" not recognising Harley but Hermione does and she just rushes over and hugs him before she says "you look good as an Atrian"

"even we agree with that" say the twins in unison in a sultry voice before Drake walks over and asks Harley "everything OK over here ?"

"of course, Drake" replies Harley taking off the hood and they hear Ron yell "bloody hell" They turn to him and they see him looking straight at Harley with wide eyes as is Neville, Seamus and Dean who all are staring at Harley with wide eyes before Ron grabs something that he wants before he walks over to his brothers and asks "how much for this ?"

"five Galleons" replies the twins.

"how much for me ?" asks Ron.

"five Galleons" replies the twins.

"I'm your brother" says Ron

"ten Galleons" replies the twins before they walk away and Ron looks disappointed before he says to Harley and Hermione "come on, let's go"

"let me get the others, I bet Drake is really enjoying this place while Maia isn't" says Harley before he gets his group. As they leave they hear Lavender Brown say to Ron "Hi, Ron" Ron sends a wave at her before they leave the shop.

* * *

They walk through Diagon Alley in silence before Hermione asks "how are Fred and George doing it ?" before she says "half the Alley's closed down"

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days" says Ron

"I reckon he's right" says Harley as they walk near Ollivander's Wand Shop and Hermione says "oh, no, everyone got their wands from Ollivander's" when she sees the burnt out shop before they enter the shop and look round. Ron asks Harley "are you coming back to the burrow ? because if mum ever finds out that you were around but didn't come to see her, she will be a bit upset"

"what do you all think ?" Harley asks Maia and the others.

"I say, let's pay her a visit, I'd like to meet her" replies Maia.

"awesome, let's go" says Harley before they leave Diagon Alley with Ginny in tow but she still doesn't recognise Harley.

* * *

They walks towards the house and Drake asks Harry "that's the place ?"

"yep" replies Harry before Sophia says "it's a nice place"

"I agree" says Nox and they up to the house. They follow Ron and Hermione inside before Ron calls out to his mom "mom, you will never guess who is here"

"who ?" asks Ron's mom as she heads downstairs. Once she is downstairs she sees Harley, she says "Harry"

"hey, Mrs Weasley and it's Harley now" says Harry before Mrs Weasley rushes over and hugs Harley tightly before she lets go of him and asks "what are you doing here ?"

"we were just in Diagon Alley and we bumped into Ron and Hermione" replies Harley.

"we ?" asks Mrs Weasley before Harley motions to Nox, Sophia, Drake and Roman who all wave at Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley then walks over to them and Harley introduces Mrs Weasley to Drake, Maia, Roman and Sophia before Mrs Weasley then asks Harley "what do you mean it's Harley ?"

"well, I changed my name while I'm with them" replies Harley.

"why ?" asks Ron.

"I like being called Harley, my cousin used to call me it" replies Harley

"it's a pleasure to meet you all" Mrs Weasley says to them before she asks Harley "have you had something to eat ?" before she says "I'll cook you all something"

"you don't have to" says Nox.

"oh, it will be no bother" says Mrs Weasley before she says "go and explore if you want, the food will be done in an hour"

"thank you, Mrs Weasley" says Drake before he walks away with Harley, Hermione and Roman with Ginny and Sophia. Maia stays to talk to Mrs Weasley while Mrs Weasley cooks the food and Nox is with them.

While the food is being cooked. Hermione is talking with Drake, Sophia, Roman, Ginny and Harry trying to stop her but he gives up once he realises that she won't stop. Hermione then asks the two Atrian boys one question loudly gaining everyone's attention, which is "have you had sex with Harley ?"

"I don't want to know" says Ron scrunching up his nose.

"I don't want to know either" says Sophia scrunching up his nose.

"I do" says Ginny excited.

"yes, many times in many positions" replies Harley with a cheeky smile.

"oh, gross" groans Ron and Sophia before Hermione says to Harry, Roman and Drake pointing her index finger at them "you better had been using protection"

"yes, Hermione" says Drake, Roman and Harry raise their hands in a 'I surrender' kind of way and they back away from the bushy brown haired girl before Maia enters the room and she asks Sophia "why are they doing that ?"

"don't worry about it" replies Sophia.

"OK then" says Maia.

* * *

On the 1st of September Harley, Drake, Roman, Teri and the other two Atrian teenagers are all getting ready to head to the school. They line up as Commander Whitehill scans their wristbands before they get onto the bus in front of the news cameras. They get on the bus which heads to the school and as they ride on the bus Harley, Drake and Roman huddle together and talk.

They arrive at the school and they see protesters with signs outside the school, the signs say some really rude stuff. The signs also tell them to go home, that the school is a tattie free zone among other things which makes Harley mad and Roman sees this and says "calm down, Harls, don't let them rile you up"

"right, homicidal urges in check" says Harley before Drake says "I still can't believe that they let you wear what you're wearing"

"well, I don't think they really care" says Harry before the bus stops, the doors open and the bus is attacked by a man who yells "go home, go home" before the guards drag him away. The guards on the bus lead them all out after Commander Whitehill tells the Atrian seven to get off the bus, as they walk towards the school Roman grabs his sister before Harley and Drake kind of form a protective barrier around her. Whitehill tells them to follow him, which they do and they enter the school and they enter a huge room where all the human students are, they watch as the Atrians enter the room and the guards tell them to line up.

The seven of them line up, Harley just starts playing with his long red and black hair as the guards inspect them as the students murmur about them as well as tease them which makes Harley growl lowly which Roman hears and he spanks Harley's ass making Harley turn to him him with a sultry smile and he says "don't spank me, unless you want to fuck me" lowly so that the guards don't hear but Drake does but he stays silent. Roman then starts staring at one of the human girls and Harley asks telepathically 'what's up ? do you know her ?'

'I think I know her, I think she saved my life' replies Roman.

'who ?' asks Drake before he and Harley follow Roman's line of sight and they see a girl with brown hair. All three of them stare at her until Sophia asks "I mean, could this day get any more insane ?"

"I think it just did" replies Roman making his sister look at him with confusion

"we think so too" Harley and Drake say in unison before one of the guards says "all clear, let's go" and they are lead out of the big room. As they leave Roman, Drake and Harley stare at the girl.

* * *

They are lead to a classroom where an African American woman is and she says to them "my name is Gloria, you don't know me, but I am well acquainted with each of you"

"Yen ikedúr almatév ayá ?" Teri asks Roman who roll his eyes along with Harley and Drake before Gloria says "yes, Teri, I have been laid recently" making Roman smirk while Drake snickers and Harley just laughs before Gloria says "and English is the language of choice here at Marshall High"

"what if we want to speak French or Bulgarian ?" asks Harley.

"you know those languages ?" Gloria asks Harley.

"you'll never know" replies Harley making Roman say to him "play nicely, Harls"

"OK, Puddin', for you I will" replies Harley before Gloria says "I know you've been briefed on protocol and passed your MHS entrance exams, but I think it's necessary to set some ground rules for your own safety" She then says "The guards have been authorised to use their tembler guns if you step out of line, you are only permitted to leave the sector for school, curfew still stands, back in your pods by 10:00 PM every night"

"that sucks" mutters Harley before Gloria says "you're test subjects, at least for the time being but one day, you could be graduating, heading off to college or out in the work force, imagine the possibilities if this program is a success, but it won't be easy, a lot of people are hoping you fail, they think your race has come here to destroy us, it's up to you to prove them wrong" The seven of them then exit the room to find their lockers as they walk Roman says "wish we were the kind of aliens who carried ray guns"

"remember our first day at the sector school ?" asks Sophia before she says "you guys hated it there, too"

"at least we didn't have to worry about tembler guns pointed at our heads" says Drake in annoyance.

"or worse, glee club" says Teri.

"I happen to like to sing thank you but I'm bored already" says Harley with a frown before Teri asks him "why did you have to wear that outfit ?"

"because it's sexy" replies Harley before they get to the lockers which have insults on them including the word FREAK on Harley's one and he gets mad and says "I'm going to kill whoever wrote that on my locker" punching his locker and leaving a dent.

"calm down, Harls, the guards will shoot you" Roman says to Harley as Drake punches his locker before Harley says lowly in Drake's ear "calm down, cowboy, whoever did it is going to get cursed"

"good idea" mutters Drake.

"even I agree" says Roman before they open their lockers as they stand there in front of the ir lockers they see the girl from before talking to a guy who is helping her with her locker before the school bell rings.

* * *

In the classroom the human student pledge their allegiance to the flag of America and after they had finished and sat down the class begins. One of the students leans over towards the girl that Harley, Roman and Drake were staring at before she says to the girl "hey, rumour is they have three penises, small medium and extra large" before the student in front of her turns behind him and says "yep, Taylor, sweet girl, braces, remember in middle school ?, yeah, now she's in charge"

"in charge of what ?" asks the girl.

"all of it" replies the guy leaning back before the girl says to the guy "hey, have you heard of an herb the Atrians supposedly grow in the sector ?" before she says "something called 'cyper' ?" gaining Roman, Harley and Drake's attention before she says "it's, like, some miracle herb"

"cyper ? no" replies the guy before he says but if it's herbs you seek, some of the stoners probably have some in their lockers" before he and the girl chuckle a bit before she looks at Roman

One of the male students leans towards Roman, Drake, Harley and the others before he says quietly "you eat our food, wear our clothes, breathe our air, but you can't be bothered pledge to our flag ?"

"we're not citizens" Drake replies.

"oh, that's right, you're martians" the guy says to Drake.

"well, technically, martians come from mars, we are from a far superior planet" says Roman.

"I so have to agree" says Harley before the guy says "what did you say to me, freak ?" Drake, Roman and Sophia are silent for a second but Drake and Roman are leaning over to hurt the guy before Harley flips his desk, storms over to the guy, pulls him up by his hair and pushes him against a wall before he says "never call me that again or else you will suffer a fate worst than death and don't think I won't do it either" before he knees the guy in the groin and the teacher says "hey, that's enough !"

"sorry" says Harley before he says "that word triggers me, it's a trigger word for me, it makes me go from happy go lucky to angry pissed off guy in one second, flat, it's in my file"

"I see" replies the teacher before she says to the class including the guy groaning in pain from being kneed in the groin "Atrians are not required to pledge to the flag"

"cheer up, you get to keep liberty and justice all to yourself" Roman says to the guy in pain before the teacher tells them to open up the fall semester calendar, we have some events coming up" The class continues.

* * *

After school finishes the seven of them take the bus back to the sector where they see Nox talking to some reporters. The bus stops and they get off the bus, reporters are there waiting for them to exit the bus .Roman, Sophia, Drake and Harley walk over to where Nox is and Nox asks them "how did it go ?"

"excellent, we've been far too insulated in the sector from just how kind and compassionate these people can be" replies Roman with sarcasm. Nox says to Sophia "your brother has mastered the earthly art of sarcasm with relative ease"

"well, he did learn from me" mutters Harley.

"tell me about it, if I have any chance of making friends, I'm gonna have to distance myself from him" replies Sophia.

"what about me ?" asks Harley.

"you slammed a guy against a wall, remember" Sophia says to Harley who says "well, he called me a you know what and you know that it's a trigger word" while pouting.

"why do you want to be friends with them ?" Roman asks Sophia.

"humans are so much more colourful" replies Sophia.

"I'm sorry, what about today was colourful ? was it the armed guards or the protesters ? or... ? oh, wait, I know, the human kids that hates us ?" asks Roman with slight anger.

"they just know us yet" Sophia says to Roman before she says softly "you like Harley enough and he was human"

"yea, in fact, I love Harley, and he used to be human but he isn't anymore, yes, I did fall for him while he was human but I fell even more when he decided to become like us" Roman says to Sophia softly.

"I love you too, Puddin'" Harley says to Roman before kissing him. Maia then says to Sophia "Isí ipní kidón, ijén..."

"Maia" scolds Nox before he says "English" Maia nods before she says to Sophia "you're there to learn, not to make friends" Roman sighs and they stand there for a bit before Roman says "well, tomorrow's a new day" before they walk back into the sector.

The next day Roman is with Drake and Harley in the cafeteria. Drake is getting something to eat. Thankfully thanks to his human origin Harley can eat human food which Drake and Roman can do thanks to a spell. Drake sits down with the others before they hear Taylor say to the girl who saved Roman "hey, it's Emery, right ? you live over on Woodglen ?"

"yeah" replies Emery.

"let me see your phone" Taylor says to Emery which Emery does before Taylor uses her phone to touch Emery's phone and they hear a beep before Taylor says "there's a party at this abandoned farmhouse, you should come"

"can I bring Lukas ?" asks Emery.

"sure, yeah, if you guys are, like, a package deal" replies Taylor

"we're friends" says Emery.

"oh good" replies Taylor before she says "because Grayson wasn't sure" nodding in the direction of the guy who helped Emery with her locker.

"Grayson...was...asking ?" asks Emery looking over to Grayson. Taylor just smiles in reply and Harley says to Roman and Drake "I haven't been to a human party in, like, a year" quietly.

"why would you want to anyway ?" asks Drake.

"to get drunk and play drinking games or the game truth or dare" replies Harley excited.

'have you ever been drunk ?' asks Roman telepathically.

'a bit' replies Harley telepathically.

After she had walked over to the table Emery says to the person behind the table "I am relieving you of duties"

"yes, yes, and you are just in time" replies the guy whose name is Lukas before he asks Emery "so, what did the fembot want ?" Emery shows him her phone which displays the invite to the party making Lukas ask her "how did you manage this, Em ?" grabbing her phone

"she invited me, or us" replies Emery shrugging her shoulders before she says "I think she's got a crush on you, Luke"

"that's cute, Em, that's was real cute" replies Lukas shaking his head before he walks away backwards and says "was that your material ? great" Roman and Harley walk over to the table and they look at the contents of the table. Emery sighs before she says to herself "okay" while looking at the contents on the table. Roman picks up on of the things on the table turns it to Harley to look at and Roman asks Emery "this is your club ?" gaining Emery's attention and she replies "yea" before she says "you go to local hospitals, spend time with patients, painting, scrap-booking, that sort of thing" gaining the attention of some of the students.

"Mm" replies Roman before Emery says "I found it comforting"

"you were in the club last year ?" asks Roman.

"no, I was a patient, I spent the last four years in the hospital because of an immune deficiency" replies Emery.

"but you're better now, right ?" asks Harley hopefully.

"yea, I'm better now" replies Emery smiling.

"that's fabulous" exclaims Harley with a giant smile before Roman asks Emery "so, what did you prefer ?" before he asks "the painting or the scrap-booking ?"

"uh... the scrap-booking" replies Emery smiling a bit.

"oh" replies Roman.

"I'll paint if you want and you can deliver the painting to the patients" Harley says to Emery.

"you paint ?" asks Emery.

"yea, I do, I also sing, but it's been a while" replies Harley.

"that would be good if you can paint a few paintings" Emery says to Harley who smiles before she looks around at the students all are looking at them before Roman asks her "so anyone can join ?"

"uh...it's a lot of after-school hours, and with your curfew and not being permitted outside the sector, I mean, your sector without permission, I..." replies Emery making Harley pout and he says "well, the curfew is fucked up" Roman chuckles a bit before he says to Emery "no, I understand, I understand" before he says jokingly "my memories are stored on a separate computer anyway, so I probably wouldn't be good at scrap-booking" Emery looks at Roman with shock before Harley says "he's joking" as Roman says "joking" Emery laughs a bit before Roman says to Emery "thanks anyway" before he and Harley walk away from Emery.

* * *

They are stopped by the guy from earlier and his friends. The guy then asks Roman "you like talking to our girls there, Tattie ?" Harley growls at the Tattie comment but it's ignored before the guy asks "you think they're pretty ?"

"we were just interested in joining her club, but she wouldn't have us" replies Roman as he holds onto Harley's arm knowing that he wants to kill the guy.

"oh, well" replies the guy with fake sympathy before Roman says "no, don't feel bad, it's just as well, I don't have an artistic bone in my body"

"I do" says Harley before he says "I can paint, sing and other stuff"

"do you any bones in your body ?" asks the guy.

"good point, our, uh, skeletal system is made of 10,00 centipedes holding hands, but that's Atrian secret number 145" says Roman before he asks "how did you know that ?"

"but you do have a bone" Harley says to Roman before he grabs Roman groin and says "right there and I think it's one of the best bones ever"

"what about mine ?" asks Drake walking over before he asks Roman "everything okay, Roman ?"

"yeah, we're just getting to know each other" replies Roman.

"oh yeah" says Harley as he rubs his hand over Roman's groin.

"I don't that your dad is some big Atrian honcho, you play by our rules here, got it freak ?" the guy says to Roman who grips onto Harley's arms with Drake before Harley tries to launch himself at the guy and Harley yells at the guy "I am going to cover your testicles with honey and put you on a fucking fire ant mound, then I'll cut your fucking balls off before shoving them down your throat for saying that word, you fucked up human" as he tries to attack the guy who just smirks before Drake says to Roman telepathically 'he thinks that Harley isn't serious about the threat'

'and you want to let Harley do it ?' asks Roman looking at Drake who just nods before Roman releases Harley who just pounces on the guy and starts beating him while the others all watch as it happens. The guards enter the cafeteria, they pull Harley off the guy and the guy says "he's crazy, he just pounced on me" to the guards.

"you called me a freak, around him, trust me, that's not a good idea, you never say that word around him in an insulting way, trust me" says Roman.

"even I agree with that" says Teri. Harley gets out of the guards grip and he says to the guy "stay away from us, and we won't bother you, but if you do, you will wish you were never fucking born, OK ?" the guy nods when he realises that the threat is real before Harley and the other Atrians leave with the guards.

That night Roman, Drake and Harley are walking around the sector when they see Emery with another girl walking around the sector, looking around before long they are stopped by some guy and they hear the girl with Emery ask him "do you have any cyper ?"

"cyper" says the guy before he says "right here, come on" motioning them to follow him before the woman who was trying to sell bracelets yells at him and they start fighting. Sirens start to go off and they hear a man over speakers says "lock-down! Yaprasivíl!, the sector is now under lock-down" as the other Atrians start to run to their pods. Roman, Harley and Drake run over to them and they get the girls to follow them. Roman says to them "come on, come on, come on!"

"let's go, okay" says Harley as they run off, up some stairs onto a roof and once they get there Roman says to them "we'll be safe up here"

Emery asks her friend "Jules, you okay ?"

"are you kidding ?, that was amazing" replies Jules.

"more like nuts" says Drake shaking his head.

"even I agree with that and I'm insane, kind of" says Harley.

"he acts insane" Roman tells the girls when they get a little worried before Roman asks "what are you guys doing here ?"

"uh... we came for your cyper" replies Jules shrugging a bit. Emery notices the garden on the roof and she walks closer to it before Roman says "well, why didn't you just say so ? I guess it's curative powers are no longer just our secret" walking past Emery before he stops, turn to the girls and says "come on"

'you know what you're doing ?' asks Drake.

'yes' replies Roman and they all go over to the garden.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

As they all walk to the garden Roman "we smuggled some seeds into the sector from our ship"

"what is this place ?" asks Emery.

"my and I built it, it's kind of like our own private sanctuary" replies Roman.

"I like the lights" comments Harley.

"oh, you like anything that flashes" says Drake with a cheeky grin.

"oh, shut up" says Harley in a playful/fake annoyed way before he goes over to Drake and kisses his cheek and Drake slaps Harley's ass. They get to the garden and Roman says "here it is" The girls look at all the cyper and Jules says "wow" before she exclaims "wow, there's so much of it"

"take as much as you'd like" says Roman.

"this is really cyper ?" Emery asks Roman.

"yep" replies Roman with a sigh before he says "it's really cyper, or as you call it, saffron" The girls faces change from happy to upset. Jules then asks "Saffron ?"

"well, it's our own version of it, we use it for cooking" replies Roman before Drake says "but some enterprising guards have made a good amount of cash selling our spice's magic remedy to..."

"gullible humans outside the sector" finishes Harley. The girls are upset and they look at each other before Jules says to Emery "it was worth a shot"

"do you... have a sick friend ?" Roman asks Jules.

"um, I don't, she does" replies Jules and the three Atrians look at Emery who is looking to the side and Harley says to Roman telepathically 'I think Jules is the one who's sick'

'I think you're right' replies Roman. They stand there for a moment before Roman says "um, I'm sorry" with sincerity.

"hey, it wasn't a total loss" Jules says to Emery smiling before she says "at least I got to see this place"

"that's true" comments Harley before he says "I'm Harley by the way"

"oh, I saw you on TV with the others before you went to school on your first day, I loved that outfit you wore" Jules says to Harley.

"yea, Drake loved it too" says Harley smirking before Jules says to Roman "I'm...obsessed with all things Atrian" before she shudders from the cold and Roman says to her "you're shivering, here" and he takes off his jumper which lift his shirt and they see the scar that Roman has. Emery sees the scar and she realises something. Roman hands his jumper to Jules which she says "thanks" for before she says "so chivalrous" Roman notices Emery staring at him and Jules says "wow, the city looks beautiful from up here" and she goes to check out the view while Emery stares at Roman before she asks "how did you get that scar ?"

"it... it happened a long time ago, on arrival day" replies Roman walking to tend to the garden with his back to Emery

"that was you i... in the shed, wasn't it ?" asks Emery. Roman turns around with a smile and Emery asks him "you knew this whole time, how ?"

"the moment I saw you at school, I had this... bizarre craving for cold spaghetti" replies Roman before he says "we all knew, all three of us"

"all three of you ?" asks Emery before Emery says to Roman "but I was sure you were dead, I saw them carry you away"

"I came close" says Roman with a chuckle before he says "one of my hearts actually stopped beating for a few minutes lucky, I have a backup" Roman then walks over to her and says "I never got to thank you... for saving my life"

"I... I was six" replies Emery before she says "I hardly did anything"

"you were kind... when everyone else was cruel, that's something" says Roman and they stand there for a bit before some alarms go off and they hear "curfew warning..."

"curfew starts in ten minutes, you guys should go" Roman says to Emery and Jules before they hear "curfew warning: ten..." and the girls leave the sector. Harley hears Jules say to Emery "I can't believe that was him... the boy from the shed, but, clearly, he's no longer just a boy" in a teasing way that sound like she wants Roman before Emery says "he's dating those two guys, Drake and Harley"

"really ?" asks Jules before she says "damn, I bet the sight of them going at it would be the hottest thing ever"

"Julia, I'm sorry" Emery says to Jules about the cyper before they walk away.

* * *

Two days later Harley, Drake and Harley are in one of the classrooms alone when Drake says to Harley "you know, we haven't heard you sing, ever"

"that's true" says Roman.

"you both want me to sing ?" asks Harley.

"yes" replies Drake and Roman in unison.

"OK, I'll sing" says Harley pushing his his body up against Drake's body. He then summons a player for the music and he chooses the song to sing.

The song starts. The song is You Don't Own Me without Rap from Grace and the music plays before Harley sings

 _You don't own me_

Some music plays and Harley starts dancing to the music from the song before he sings

 _You don't own me_

Harley sings the song and he dances around Drake and Roman.

 _"You don't own me_

 _I'm just not one of your many toys_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_

While some music plays, Harley dances before he sings

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _and don't tell me what to say_

 _Please when I go out with you_

 _Don't put me on display_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't try to change me in any way_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't tie me down 'cause I never stay_

 _You don't own me_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_

 _I don't tell you what to say_

 _I don't tell you what to do_

 _So just let me be myself_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _I'm young_

 _And I love to be young_

 _I'm free_

 _And I love to be free_

 _To live my life the way I want_

 _Just say and do whatever I please_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me"_

* * *

The song ends before Roman and Drake clap their hands. Drake then says "that was awesome, you have to sing something else, please"

"like what ?" asks Harley.

"I don't know, just anything" replies Drake.

"OK" says Harley before Harley puts some music on. The song turns out to be Toxic from Brittany Spears

 _"Baby, can't you see_

 _I'm calling_

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous_

 _I'm falling_

 _There's no escape_

 _I can't wait_

 _I need a hit_

 _Baby, give me it_

 _You're dangerous_

 _I'm loving it_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _Losin' my head_

 _Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

 _Do you feel me now?_

 _Oh,_

 _The taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _It's getting late_

 _To give you up_

 _I took a sip_

 _From my devil's cup_

 _Slowly, it's taking over me_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _It's in the air and it's all around_

 _Can you feel me now?_

 _Oh,_

 _Taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With the taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With the taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now"_

* * *

Harley doesn't notice that he has an audience until he hears a whole bunch of clapping and he turns to see Emery, Lukas, Taylor, Jules, Sophia and a few others at the door with wide eyes and smiling while they clap. Harley takes a bow before he asks them "did you enjoy me singing ?"

"that was amazing" exclaims Jules coming forward before she asks "where did you learn to sing like that ?"

"I have always been able to sing" replies Harley.

"and dance" says Roman.

"you dance too ?" asks Emery in shock.

"yea" replies Harley smirking. The bells goes off and they head to class.

* * *

The next day before he heads off to school Harley is in Drake's room alone trying to decide what to wear when he gets an idea and he summons the clothes that he is going to wear. He strips off his clothes and as he is getting dressed Drake knocks on the door and says "it's almost time to go"

"I'll be out soon" Harley replies.

"OK, we'll see you at the bus" says Drake before he leaves and Harley says quietly "oh, yes, you will" with a grin on his face. Harley puts on his clothes before he magically colours one side of his hair dark red before he puts on a pair of red and black boots which have four diamonds on both boots. Two black diamonds and two reds diamonds. He puts on his collar that Luna had given him. He then looks at himself in the mirror. He is wearing a white long shirt which have red and black sleeves and the neck line of the shirt is red, the shirt itself says 'Daddy's Lil Monster' in black. He is also wearing red and black shorts and a black and red leather jacket that says 'Property of Roman and Drake'. (AN: basically the Harley Quinn Outfit from the 2016 Suicide Squad Movie but in red and black and the shirt is a bit longer). He also has a pair of red and black finger-less gloves on. He uses magic to paint his nails red and black.

Harley exits Drake's place and as he walks to the bus everyone stops what they are doing to stare at him. He gets to the bus and the guards stare at him as he gets on the bus, as soon as he gets on the bus Roman and Drake sees him and their mouths drop to the ground before Harley takes his seat and they head to school.

Once they arrive at school and as they get off the bus Roman says to Harley "nice outfit"

"thanks" replies Harley before he asks Drake "what do you think ?" Drake just smiles while eyeing Harley's body up and down. They head inside the school, as soon as the human students see Harley they just start staring at him and Teri says to Harley "I think they either like your outfit or completely hate it"

"probably like, a little too much, if you know what I mean" Harley says to Teri with a smile. The group head to there class and Taylor steps in front of Harley and says "that is an amazing outfit"

"thanks" replies Harley before Taylor asks "where did you get it ?"

"that's a secret" replies Harley before the teacher enters the classroom and Taylor looks at the back of the jacket and asks "Property of Roman and Drake ?"

"Harley is dating them both" says Emery.

"really ?" Taylor asks Emery before she asks Harley "how are they in bed ?"

"OK, everyone, sit down" the teacher says interrupting Harley from answering. Everyone sits in their chairs before Harley leans back towards Taylor and says "they are awesome in bed, they have a massive amount of stamina and their dicks are huge" before he returns to sitting normal while Taylor processes the information. Once the information gets through her brain she starts giggling before she says to Harley "I want details, now"

"maybe later" replies Harley.

* * *

Once class ends, Drake drags Harley to one of the closets in the school before he pushes Harley against the wall and they kiss, Drake starts pulling Harley's clothes off, he takes the jacket off, pulls Harley's shirt off before kissing Harley who pulls Drake's shirt off. They make-off for a bit before Harley unbuckles Drake's belt, takes the belt off and throws it away. Drake kisses Harley passionately as he grips Harley's ass with both his hands while Harley pulls Drake's pants off. The door to the closet opens and they see Roman enter the closet and he closes the door before he starts taking his clothes off and he kisses Harley.

Soon enough all three boys are naked and Harley is bent over while Drake pounds his ass. They change positions so that both Drake and Roman are laying on the floor with both their cocks are close together, close enough so that Harley can sit on them, which he does.

"oh, that feels soo good" says Harley before he starts bouncing on Drake and Roman's cocks while Roman and Drake both move up and down to pound Harley's ass before they suddenly stop (after thirty minutes) and Harley keeps bouncing until Drake says "I'm gonna blow"

"me too" says Roman and Harley speeds up the bouncing before both Drake and Roman let out a loud groan as they shoot their loads right into Harley's ass. Harley sits there for a bit before he says "I should wear that outfit more"

"hell yea, and that was hot" says Drake.

"we better get dressed before we are caught" says Roman before Harley conjures a butt plug and he gets off Roman and Drake's cock and he puts the vibrating butt plug inside his ass to keep all the cum inside. The three of them get dressed before they exit the closet and Drake has the remote for the butt plug in his hand which he places in his pocket. The three of them head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **I'll have Drake, Roman and Harry meet the Halliwell sisters soon but I don't know what season of Charmed I should have in this story. should it be the very first episode of the first season or maybe at a later season/episode ? I'm thinking the first episode of the first season but I don't know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Two days before the Homecoming carnival Harley is at school with Drake, Roman and Sophia when Harley decides to disguise himself as Harleen Quinzel in human form to spy on a meeting taking place after school has finished. After school Harley is with Drake and Roman in Drake's room when he tells them his plan to spy on the meeting which they don't like at all. Drake says to Harley "this is not a good idea"

"why not ?" asks Harley.

"what if you get caught ?" asks Roman.

"I won't" replies Harley.

"how do you know ?" asks Drake before he asks "what if you are caught out and they take you somewhere and discover that you have powers ?"

"they won't be able to, I'd use my powers to get out of there if I do get caught" replies Harley before he says "but it won't happen because I will be disguised" before they suddenly hears a knock on the door. Roman answers it before he returns with Nox, Sophia, Maia and a strange man who introduces himself to Harley as Castor. Harley doesn't like the man immediately before Roman asks Castor "what are you doing here ?"

"well, I came to visit my family, only to find that my nephew isn't there and is here with these two" replies Castor motioning to Drake and Harley with a bit of rudeness which Drake and Roman do not like but since Nox, Maia and Sophia are there, they don't say anything. They talk for a bit before Castor, Nox, Maia and Sophia leave and Harley says once he, Drake and Roman are alone "that uncle of yours is an ass-hole"

"agreed" says Drake agreeing with Harley.

"well, I better go, call me Harleen Frances Quinzel" says Harley.

* * *

A little bit later at the school, some of the parents, teachers, the principal, Gloria and a few others including Emery's father. Harleen enters the room before sitting down and she hears Emery's father introduce himself to the audience by saying "good evening, I'm Ray Whitehill, I will be taking a temporary leave of absence from the force, but my colleague, officer Jack Beaumont, will be speaking on behalf of the SEU about last night's attack" before he hands over the microphone to the man who then says "in order to prevent another incident, we will be conducting unscheduled pod searches"

"but what about the safety of our kids at school ?" asks a woman standing up.

"each of the Atrian seven submit to a security scan before entering" replies Beaumont before the principal says "though we remind you the seven are not to blame for last night's attack"

"this has been a difficult few days, for all of us, but we must now focus on healing relations between our races" says Gloria as Emery and Lukas walk into the room before Gloria says "now, let's not forget that this program presents a unique opportunity for not only our kids but for society as a whole to interact with and learn from the Atrians"

"I know what I want to learn" says a man suddenly before he stands up and says "how they plan to colonise our planet, cause we all know that's what they're really here for"

"Mr, Vartan, you've made your views and those of your follow red hawks very clear at these meetings" Gloria says to the man before she says "however, the government has no reason to believe-" before she is interrupted by the man who then asks "what about the rumours that some of these tatties have learned how to remove their markings and embed themselves in our society ? and our government"

"we're here to discuss the integration program, not conspiracy theories" says Gloria and Harleen mutters a bit loud "sounds like he's been smoking the pipe for too long to believe such rumours" while she thinks 'it might be true but I'll investigate later'. Harleen's comment makes Emery and Lukas laugh a bit before Emery asks Lukas looking at the man "who is that guy ?"

"Robert Vartan, Veteran red hawk" replies Lukas as Robert Vartan sits back down before Robert stands up again and says "'and God said, let us make man in our image, after our likeness and let them have dominion over every creeping thing that creeps upon the Earth'"

"Mr. Vartan, please take a seat" orders Gloria before Harleen says to Vartan "sit down or else I'll make you sit down"

"and who are you to order me around ?" Vartan asks Harleen. Harleen stands up and says "I am Harleen Frances Quinzel, and I think that you quoting the bible is stupid, you are stupid, you fucked up Jesus freak, you are just prejudiced against them because they are not like you and it is also written in the bible that god loves all of his creations, right ?" (AN: I don't mean any offence to anyone who believes in God, if this is offensive)

"of course" replies Mr Vartan nodding.

"and who created the universe ?" asks Harleen.

"god" replies Mr Vartan.

"and the Atrians are from this universe, right ?" asks Harleen which shuts the man up and he sits down before Harleen sits down and says to Gloria "you may continue"

"thank you" replies Gloria before the woman from before stands up and asks "what about the homecoming carnival ?"

"Ms Garcia and I have discussed it and we believe the community should not be deprived of it's most valued traditions" replies the principal.

"I...I think the board should vote on the issue" says a man standing up. The audience agrees including Robert Vartan who stood up again before Gloria says "all those in favour of the Atrian seven attending the homecoming carnival, raise your hands" Gloria raises her hand before she puts it down and the principal says "so, it's settled then, the Atrian seven will not be permitted to attend the carnival, so if there are any other issues..."

"you don't even know them!" says Emery standing up gaining everyone's attention before she says "the Atrian seven aren't terrorists, they're teenagers"

"little girl, please, you don't know what you're talking about" Robert Vartan says to Emery rudely making Emery's father say to him "hey, watch it, that's my daughter"

"you better leave, Mr Vartan, or else you won't like what I'll do you" says Harleen, clearly pissed off and Vartan leaves as Emery says not knowing that Lukas is recording her "you say you want to learn from them, but you won't allow them to come to our carnival ? how can they learn to trust us when we don't give them reason to ?"

"yeah, she's right" says a man before Harleen says "she's not just right, she hit the hammer right on the nail, the Atrians don't trust us humans because we don't trust them, well, you lot don't" Gloria just looks at the principal before Harleen leaves the room but before she's gone, she says to Emery "that was an amazing speech"

"thanks" replies Emery before Harleen exits the room.

* * *

Harleen teleports back to the sector, into Drake's room where she is seen by Drake and Roman who then ask what happened at the meeting which Harleen tells them before she says "you guys need a disguise, we so need to go out and have some fun"

"but where ?" asks Drake.

"there is a place where Emery hangs out" replies Roman.

"OK, let's go" says Drake before Harley clicks his fingers, Drake and Roman end up disguised before they teleport outside near the local bar before they all enter and they see that Emery and Lukas are there. Everyone is watching the speech that Emery had made on their devices and they hear Lukas say to Emery "hey, Em, that was amazing, like, you were, like, 'what up, red hawks ? what up, school board ? do not mind me, I just came by to drop some knowledge at your front door' it was good, I really enjoyed it" before Emery asks him while looking around "what's going on ?"

"right, I may have uploaded your speech to my vlog" replies Lukas smiling.

"oh" replies Emery before Eric says to her from behind her "just so you know, if those tatties try something at the carnival, blood's on your hands" before he walks away.

"don't listen to Eric, what you did was seriously bad-ass" says Zoe.

"thanks Zoe" replies Emery before the three boys hear Zoe think 'stupid human, just wait until the Trags killed you and your family' making the three boys look at each other with worry. They return to the sector, to Drake's room before they undo their disguises before they head to Roman's place to find Nox and Castor fighting over the leadership of the sector and they hear Nox says "you think you are a good leader for us, a former Trag ?" before he says "I caught you trying to build a bomb out of fertiliser and gasoline"

"that was in my youth, it was a mistake" replies Castor before Roman says to his mother "I'll take Sophia back with us to Drake's pod"

"OK, dear" replies Maia before they leave.

* * *

The next day at school they hear an announcement by the principal saying "attention, students, after much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse it's decision and allow the Atrian seven to attend tonight's homecoming carnival" making Eric slam his locker door closed in anger before he walks away.

"what's Eric's problem ?" asks Emery to Taylor.

"ugh!, his dad used to own this restaurant, it was a popular neighbourhood joint over in Bunkhead" replies Taylor.

"where they put the sector ?" asks Emery.

"yup, people stopped coming around, and the placed shut down, now, Eric's dad does a lot of drinking his breakfast" replies Taylor before she walks away. Emery goes up to them before she says to Roman "hey, I know you have no reason to listen to me, but I hope you come to the homecoming carnival tonight"

"so, you think that if we ride around in circles together on wooden horses at high speeds... that all of our problems will be solved" says Roman.

"no, I... I just wanted to find a way to bring us together, all of us" replies Emery.

"I heard what you said to the board, you tried to do a good thing, this is bigger than the four of us now, maybe it's safer if we're apart, and I do mean, you away from us three" says Roman before he walks away with Harley and Drake following and Harley says to Roman "that was a bit harsh"

"it needed to be done" says Roman.

"that's true" says Harley as they walk down the hall.

* * *

Later that day, back at the sector they are walking with Sophia who asks Roman "you sure you won't reconsider coming to the carnival ?"

"I need to meet with Hadar, find out where the Trags are hiding their weapons" replies Roman before he says "Drake, Harley and I need to stop them from arming every Trag in this sector"

"Roman, Drake, Harley, please be careful" Sophia says to the three boys who all nod before Roman says "don't worry, we'll be fine" before he turns around and says to Teri "I'm a little surprised you're going to the carnival"

"they shut down Weeble's tunnel, got to find another way to bust out of this slum" replies Hiram (the other male Atrian a part of the Atrian seven).

"even if you could escape, where would you go ?" asks Teri.

"I heard about a place where all the Atrians who escaped on arrival day set up shop, deep in the swamp lands of Louisiana, no searches, no seizures, just freedom" replies Hiram.

"I think you've been smoking too much dovor" Teri says to Hiram with a scoff.

"hey, I'm serious, all right ?" says Hiram before he says "these savages want to wipe us all out, we got to start thinking about how we're going to make things better for ourselves"

"remember what my dad always says: if we ever want to be treated as equals, we need to show the humans there's nothing to fear" says Sophia.

"the humans will always fear us, because we're different to them, they will always fear those who are different" says Harley not just talking about Atrians.

"I'll try to remember that while they're deep frying our toes and sprinkling them with powdered sugar" Teri says to Sophia before she walks away with Hiram following her to the bus and Roman says "OK" softly before Sophia goes with them. Roman, Drake and Harley then see some members of the Trags looking suspious and they decide to follow them.

The three of them follow the Trag members to a meeting place in some metal place. They see the door close before they get to it and Roman then climbs up to see through the vents and he hears Hadar say as he watches the meeting "we must send the message that our reach extends beyond the sector by taking action tonight, not only against those who have wronged us, but also those they care most about" before showing a hologram photo of Emery and her family. Roman climbs down and he says telepathically 'let's get to the bus, they plan to hurt Emery and her family, tonight' they then run off towards the bus.

'we have to protect her and her family' thinks Harley as they run.

'I agree, Emery is one of the humans that I actually like' thinks Drake before he thinks to Harley 'among the ones in your life, Harley' before he thinks to Roman 'what about your meeting with Hadar ?'

'I'll tell my father' thinks Roman before he thinks to Harley and Drake 'get to the bus, I'll meet you there' before running off.

'they like you too' replies Harley and they get to the bus. Ten minutes later Roman returns and he tells them what the plan is telepathically while his father deals with the Trag problem in the sector.

* * *

The bus arrives at the carnival, they walk while being escorted by the armed guards. They each get there I.D. bracelet and Taylor asks Drake, Roman and Harley "you three here to campaign for homecoming king ?"

"maybe if you're lucky we'll show you our school spirit" replies Harley knowing that Taylor would get what he meant before Drake bumps into the mascot Elephant and Drake pushes it aside before he walks away and Taylor asks Hiram "you also here to campaign for homecoming king ?"

"you show me your school spirit, I'll show you mine" replies Hiram before the mascot ind of sneaks up behind him as he walks backwards and when he turns around the mascot trumpets in his face, making him jump before he roughly pushes the mascot away. They all walk past the humans as they stare at them and a little bit later, like a minute later, a little girl goes over to Teri and says "here, I got this for you" giving her a bracelet and Teri takes it and she says "thanks, kid"

"your welcome" replies the girl before Teri and Hiram walk away from the girl.

* * *

Roman, Drake and Harley are looking around for anyone suspicious and they see a guy in a black hoodie jumper stalking around and they walk him before Emery says "I see you guys had a change of heart" gaining their attention and making them jump a bit before Emery asks "or should I say hearts ?"

"Emery, you need to leave" Roman says to her.

"you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet" mutters Emery in a joking way knowing that Roman is with Drake and Harley before Roman starts to drag Emery away with Drake and Harley following and keeping a look out.

"we think you could be in danger" Harley tells Emery.

"what are you talking about ?" asks Emery confused.

"there are a group of Atrians who want revenge for the near death of Roman's father, they've targeted your family" replies Drake.

"but they're in the sector" says Emery.

"trust us, they're resourceful" says Roman.

"there are guards everywhere" says Emery before she asks "don't you guys thin I'm safer in a crowd ?" before she leads them away by saying "come on" dragging them away. It gets late and Emery takes them to a big rock with hand-prints on it and Roman asks her "what is this place ?"

"it's mammoth rock, it's tradition for every new student to leave their hand-print as a way of forever making their mark" replies Emery.

"of course, rocks weather over time..." says Roman.

"especially in human climates..." Drake continues.

"so it doesn't actually last forever" finishes Harley after Emery had dipped her hand in some paint and she asks them "do you guys always finish each others sentences ?"

"yes" replies the three of them in unison and she then says to them "OK, shut up, give me your hands" they each give Emery their hands which she then puts paint on, dipping into the paint for each of them before pressing her hand to theirs and after she had done it she presses her hand on the rock which the three of them do after a moment of watching her do it.

"we may be from two different worlds, but in some ways we're all the same" says Emery and when she says 'two different worlds' Harley thinks to Roman and Drake 'more like three different worlds, but I get her meaning'

'so do I' thinks Drake.

'as do I' thinks Roman chuckling making Emery says to him "and now you're laughing at me"

"no, I'm not" says Roman before he says a moment later "you have faith, the same kind of faith that my dad has" before he says to her "and I can't explain why, but that feels good, we all agree"

"you do ?" asks Emery looking at them. They all nod in agreement before Teri comes over and says "Roman, Drake, Harley, have you seen Hiram ? I can't find him anywhere, and I'm worried about him"

"go, I'll be fine" Emery tells them.

"stay by the guards" Roman tells her. He then says to Harley and Drake "stay with her, I'll be fine" before he runs off to find Hiram.

* * *

Drake and Harley see that Emery is with Grayson and they go to follow Roman. They see him following the hooded man into the woods. They see that he has a weapon and is about to fire when Roman pounces on him and they fight a bit until they see that it's Beaumont and Roman asks him "Beaumont, what are you doing ?" they fight a bit which makes them fall in the water and Beaumont gets up, aims the weapon and they see Atrian markings glowing making Harley asks "you're an Atrian ?"

"what ?" asks Roman confused as he stares at the glowing markings. The gun clicks as Beaumont aims it at Roman who asks him "what do you want with Emery ?"

"killing the daughter of the man who almost murdered Nox will send a message that we're serious about getting justice" replies Beaumont.

"and you think that killing us will help with that too ?" asks Harley.

"Emery is innocent in all this" says Drake.

"you spend a lot of time with her, don't you ?" Beaumont asks Roman before he says "this will not please the Trags, we keep with our own kind, you should know better"

"you're gonna lecture me on Atrian purity when you had your markings removed ? if you or the Trags think that I want to date her, you're and them wrong" says Roman.

"it's a small price to pay to be able to help the Trag build an army outside the sector and I think I'm right about you wanting to date her" replies Beaumont.

"an army ?" asks Roman.

"he and Drake are mated to me, fool" says Harley.

"mated ?" asks Beaumont confused.

"that's my secret" says Harley before Roman asks "how many of you are there ?"

"enough" replies Beaumont before he says "we lie in wait"

"for what ?" asks Drake.

"instruction" replies Beaumont before he says "and the Whitehill family is only the beginning"

Harley hears something and he says to Roman and Drake telepathically 'Drake, Roman, I now where Hiram is, I'll teleport there and stop what's going on, you two talk with Beaumont' Beaumont's attention is right on Roman that he doesn't notice that Harley had disappeared and he sees Vartan near a ute and he says "old alien Rambo, got a lot of meat on his bones, the gators are going to love him" with a tied up Hiram in the back and Drake teleports next to him and asks "what are we going to do about these red hawk fools ?" before they hear Eric say "whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, I thought we were just going to scare him a bit and then, you know, ditch him somewhere"

"well, you don't make the plans, I do" says Vartan.

"what's wrong with you ?" Emery asks Vartan who looks at her and he says "oh, I know you, you're that little race traitor bitch, aren't you ?"

"we use our powers" replies Harley before clicking his fingers and they end up in some disguises. Harley then says "let him go, mortal" gaining the attention of the red hawk guys before Vartan asks them "and who are you two ?"

"your worst nightmare" replies Harley before he uses his telekinesis on Vartan. Vartan flies away, landing on the other red hawk guys before one of the guys charges at them and Drake levitates in the air and kicks the guy away before Grayson says to Vartan "security guards were right behind us, I don't they take too kindly to vigilantes"

Emery goes to untie Hiram. Vartan goes to stop her but Grayson gets out his knife and points it him. Vartan raises his hands at Grayson while watching Emery untie Hiram. Drake and Harley teleport back to Roman and when they get back they hear Roman says to Beaumont "stay away from Emery"

"I should say the same to you" replies Beaumont before Harley has enough of the threats and he uses his telekinesis to get Beaumont away from Roman before Beaumont says to them "just know one of us is always watching"

"yea, yea, yea, whatever you say" says Harley before he takes out his wand and says pointing at Beaumont "Obliviate" before he knocks Beaumont out and he says "we won't remember today"

"where did you learn that spell ?" asks Drake with surprise.

"Lockhart tried it on me, remember ?" replies Harley.

"oh, yea, I remember" says Drake before they head back to the carnival.

* * *

They are about five minutes into the carnival when Jules comes over to them with a big smile and she says "I don't know if you all remember me from that whole failed cyper expedition" while Roman looks around them as they walk before Jules says "but can I just say how psyched I am that you guys are finally able to hang outside the sector"

"I... I'm sorry, have you seen Hiram ? or Teri ?" asks Roman.

"the other big guy and the scary girl, yea, they're... heading for the bus"

"I guess I'm the first big guy" says Drake.

"yep" replies Jules before Roman, Drake and Harley walk away but Roman is stopped when Jules grabs him and asks "hey, what happened to your... ?"

"I'm sorry, we have to go" says Roman as Jules looks at her arm with shock when she says "arm"

"hey" says Lukas coming over to her and he asks Jules "are you alright ?" before he says "you look like you just saw a ghost"

"not a ghost, but... maybe an angel" says Jules.

* * *

The next day the three boys are walking down the hall when Emery calls them over with a "hey" and she steps in front of them before she says "I didn't get the chance to say good bye after the carnival" Roman keeps looking around and Harley thinks to him 'stop being so paranoid, Beaumont won't remember a thing'

'how can you be sure ?' asks Roman.

'because only torture to get rid of the memory charm will get him to remember' replies Harley before Emery asks "Roman ? is everything okay ?" gaining his attention again.

"it will be" replies Roman.

"agreed" says Drake.

"definitely" says Harley with a growl in his tone before they walk away from Emery, together. A little bit later Roman and Drake take each of Harley's hands and they walk together down the hall not caring who may see them and not caring what they think.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **I'll have Drake, Roman and Harry meet the Halliwell sisters soon as well as the children of the Charmed Ones. I will have the meeting of the sisters when Piper's son, Chris is sixteen. Something will happen between Harley, Drake, Roman, Chris, Wyatt and a wizard from the wizarding world in the future. Can you guess who the wizard is ?**

 **In the fourth chapter, I changed the spell a bit, it said lovers three but now it says Atrians three.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

It's two days before the anniversary of the Arrival Day and Harley is in the hallway and he sees Jules with Emery. He hears Jules say "I can't believe it, I'm here, I'm finally in high school" before they both chuckle a bit and Emery says to Jules "I wanted your first day to be special, bedazzled locker, dancing bears on parade, but with arrival day coming, I thought it might be in bad taste" before they see Roman, Harley and Drake walking down the hall together with Hiram in front of them and Emery says to Jules after Roman, Harley and Drake had walked past them "after the carnival, they won't even look at me"

"what did you do ?" asks Jules.

"nothing, I can't think of" replies Emery.

"you've been in school a week, and you already have boy problems ? high school is phenomenal" says Jules.

"Roman is dating Harley and Drake" reminds Emery.

"I know that" says Jules before she walks away.

They are in their classroom with Gloria. Gloria says to them "the tenth anniversary of arrival day is in two days, families of the fallen, as well as human and Atrian students who are part of this integration program, are invited to attend the commemoration, which will be held at the base of the Atrian ship"

"awesome, like, no one's been allowed near the ship since it crashed" Lukas whispers to Sophia.

"I've been on that ship, you're not missing anything" replies Sophia with a little laugh and smile.

"the eyes of the world will be on us, people want to see how this exchange of cultures is progressing, so far, the Atrian seven have attended human school and human events, the next step is to introduce humans into Atrian society, to that end, the human students in this room have been selected to spend a day in the sector tomorrow" continues Gloria.

"we've never had human guests in the sector before" Sophia whispers to Lukas excited but still lying as she knows that Harley was originally a human wizard but is not an Atrian wizard/witch but she doesn't know about the witch part.

"and we thought the rat infestation was bad" Teri mutters.

"it's the first time human students will have access to the sector, you'll be making history" says Gloria as the human students start to whisper among themselves. The bell then rings and all the students get up and head out of the classroom but before Harley, Roman and Drake leave they see Emery go up to Gloria and say "Ms Garcia, I had an idea about the sector visit tomorrow"

"yes ?" asks Gloria.

"we've all heard arrival day stories from our side... the humans... but we haven't heard what it was like from the Atrians" says Emery.

"go on" encourages Gloria.

"I thought we could use our sector visit tomorrow to ask the Atrians for their arrival day stories" suggests Emery.

"Emery shouldn't come to the sector, there are a lot of Atrians that are still angry about my father getting shot at by... it's just..." Roman says before he sighs and says "sh... she could be at risk"

"we want her to be safe, she's our friend and we don't want her hurt because her dad almost killed Nox" says Harley.

"well, we've dealt with the terrorists, and there's ample security, so unless you three know of a specific threat ?" they don't answer before Gloria says well, then, I see no reason for concern, Emery project would show that both sides are eager to move on" before she says to Emery "congratulations, Ms. Whitehill, the assignment is yours"

"what if you don't remember Arrival day, because I don't, I kept to myself when I first woke up, in fact I don't remember much from my younger years" says Harley lying before they leave the classroom.

* * *

They enter the halls where they see Hiram go up to Grayson and Taylor and he says to Grayson "looking real pretty, sweetheart"

"that's really insensitive! even for a 'roided-up alien, these ribbons are a remembrance of those who lost their lives on arrival day, the day your kind literally crashed our town" Taylor says to him.

"yea, I know, I was there" says Hiram.

"did you know Grayson's brother was killed by an Atrian ?" asks Taylor shocking Roman, Drake and Harley.

"you lost your brother ?" asks Hiram.

"yeah, he was in the national guard" replies Grayson.

"I lost half my tribe, those who survived the crash were gunned down by your bitch guards, but you don't see me wrapping myself in ribbon like a birthday present, now do you ?" says Hiram and Taylor is about to say something when Drake says walking over "I lost half my tribe too, I even lost my mother who is possibly alive somewhere, my tribe were also gunned down, but I don't insult the way they mourn their loses"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but my brother wasn't a bitch" Grayson says to Hiram before Harley says to Taylor "I'll take one of those ribbons, but it's to remember my parents who died before Arrival day, if that's OK"

"yea, how old were you when you lost them ?" asks Taylor giving Harley a ribbon before helping him tie it onto his wrist.

"I was eighteen months old, my parents were murdered, my mother was killed in front of me" replies Harley before he says "thanks for the ribbon" with a smile and he waits as Roman and Drake both get a ribbon each and Beaumont says when Hiram is about to attack Grayson "let's keep it moving" and Hiram walks away.

The three of them go back to their lockers when they hear Emery say to Jules "Julia" before she shows something to her.

"what is that ?" asks Jules.

"a camera, from Gloria" replies Emery before she says "I volunteered to interview the Atrians while we're in the sector"

"that's amazing" exclaims Jules with a smile before she says "camera's are never allowed in the sector" grabbing the camera before she asks sarcastically "and she's letting you shoot there ?" before she says "you can barely work a can opener"

"why are you really doing this ?" asks Jules before she asks "is it even safe for you to be there ?"

"Gloria said we're gonna have guards watching us the whole time, and... this program is Roman's father's dream, and by helping, I think that..."

"okay, I've been in a hospital half my life and even I know the way to a boy's heart is not through his father's passion project" says Jules.

"are you going to help me or not ?" asks Emery before she says "you have a free period, and you could help with the camera" as Jules stares at Roman as he walks past them with Harley holding hands with him.

"actually, I have to go see the school counsellor, but maybe later ?" replies Jules before she walks away.

* * *

Roman and Harley are sitting in the classroom when they hear a door open and Jules storms over to them and she says "we need to talk"

"this isn't a good time" replies Roman with a smile.

"what's with the 'tude ?" asks Jules before she says softly "you both were plenty friendly when Emery and I broke into the sector for cyper"

"we really don't remember" says Roman.

"then I'll remind you, I was looking for a miracle cure for my cancer, as you do, but you said cyper was just a cooking herb" Roman gets up as Jules says "funny thing... the next day I was completely cured, one minute I was all comatose and leukaemia-y, the next, I was sitting up and eating nachos"

"we're glad you're better, but what does this have to do with us ?" asks Harley getting up.

"I think it has everything to do with you, both of you, especially Roman, well, him and cyper" replies Jules making them both look around to see if anyone is listening before Roman asks "you sure those nachos weren't laced with a little something extra ?" with a little laugh.

"fine, I'll just go and share my insane suspicions with my doctors, I'm sure they'll be very intrigued" says Jules making Harley growl before she starts to walk away but is grabbed by Roman and they walk out of the room into a closet and Jules exclaims when she is pushed inside by Roman "I knew it!" before she asks Roman "you saved me using cyper, didn't you ?"

"whatever you think happened, you need to keep it to yourself" Roman tells her.

"if cyper can cure cancer, don't you want the world to know ?" asks Jules. Roman is silent before he says "Okay, you're right, I did save you, I infused cyper into my bloodstream and then injected my blood into you" before he says "but if the world found out about this, every human with a sick child, friend or pet, will be tearing apart the sector, looking for cyper and Atrian blood, and if my people found out that I put them at risk to save a nice, but very chatty human being, there will be consequences, worst ones for both you and me and for Drake and Harley who would die to protect me"

"damn fucking straight" says Harley.

"so I'm asking you please can you keep this a secret ?" asks Roman begging.

"that might be a problem" replies Jules.

"why ?" asks Roman. Jules stands there a moment before she starts to take off her shirt and Roman asks "what are you doing ?" Jules finishes unbuttoning her shirt and opens it to find glowing blue veins on her chest and arm which shocks Roman and Harley before Jules says "it stated when I touched you at the carnival, and it's been spreading ever since, if you both want to keep cyper a secret, you're gonna have to fix this"

"we'll fix it" says Harley before he thinks to Roman 'we need to fix this'

'i know, this is not good' Roman thinks back.

* * *

The next day in the sector Drake and Harley are at the front gates as they see Roman talking with Castor just as Nox comes out to greet the human guests and they hear the red hawk protesters chant "no race mixing! Earth for earthlings!" making Harley roll his eyes and he says quietly "boy, I'd like to burn those red hawk cunts"

"calm down, Harls, don't let them rile you up" says Drake.

"right, homicidal urges in check" replies Harley as the bus with the human students arrives. When stops and the students exit the bus they hear Lukas ask "the red hawks protest just outside the sector gate even on a Saturday ?"

"Hate doesn't take a weekend" replies Grayson just as Nox greets Gloria with Castor beside him. They then are lead by Gloria, Nox and Castor into the sector. Gloria says to the human students "you've been put in groups of two, each pair must be accompanied by a guard during your visit here"

"welcome to the sector" says Nox with a smile. The human students all go and explore the sector. Emery and Grayson are together as Grayson films everything with the camera that Gloria gave Emery with Jules beside him. Roman goes up to Jules and asks "you really think this is the best time to be buying souvenirs ?"

"I can feel the blue veins growing up my neck, so, yeah, I do" replies Jules.

"Okay, good news is there is a cure, bad news, if we don't get you that cure before the veins reach your face, it'll be permanent"

"please tell me you have the cure" says Jules.

"I can get it" says Harley after he had joined them before he says "I will need time"

"you sure ?" asks Roman.

"I'll be fine, I can get the cure" replies Harley before he asks Jules "can you meet us back here at noon ?"

"Roman" says Emery walking up to them with Grayson. Roman and Harley turns around and Emery says "I was wondering if we could interview you and Sophia for Gloria's video" before she says "I was thinking we could shoot it in your pod ?"

"no, you need to stay in the main areas where it's safer, plus, I don't stay with my parents and Sophia, I stay with Drake and Harley in their pod" says Roman.

"Drake and I will join you if you want" Harley says to Roman.

"then would you mind introducing us to some Atrians who wouldn't mind sharing their arrival day stories ?" asks Emery.

"I need you to focus on your own survival story... for once" replies Roman before he walks away before Sophia walks over to them and says "you can interview me if you like, I'd love to have you visit our pod"

"I'll stay with you guys, to keep you safe" says Harley

"you sure ?" asks Grayson.

"yes, Roman's a bit busy anyway" says Harley as he sees Drake join Roman to keep an eye out for Trags.

Sophia then asks "later, when my mother's not around ?"

"thank you, that would be great" replies Emery.

"yeah, no, awesome" says Grayson as Sophia smiles at them and she walks away.

* * *

Later that day Emery, Sophia, Grayson, Harley and Drake. Sophia says to Emery and while she talks in front of the camera "when we were put in the sector, I'd go to the rooftop and look at the town, I couldn't wait to explore these lights for myself and meet the people living there, it's a little hard to do from the sector, but in the meantime, I have two of those people in my pod" she says this with a smile on her face.

"thank you again for inviting us" says Emery.

"do you mind if I... ?" asks Grayson pointing.

"go ahead" says Sophia and Grayson starts walking around the pod and filming with Emery, Harley, Drake and Sophia with him.

Emery starts walking into Sophia's room and she sees a star, she walks over to it, holds it for a bit while thinking and she gets a flashback before Sophia, Grayson, Harley and Drake enter the room and they see her with the star and Grayson asks Sophia "what is it ?" getting Emery's attention.

"I don't know, Roman's had it forever but he gave it to me after he moved out" replies Sophia.

"did he say where he got it ?" asks Emery.

"it's been so long, I don't know if he even remembers" replies Sophia.

"he does" says Drake and Harley in unison before they hear a door open and Roman enters the pod.

"Roman!" says Sophia surprised.

"you invited them here after I told you not to ? what if mom finds out ?" asks Roman.

"she won't" replies Sophia loudly.

"this is my fault, I asked to interview her" says Emery.

"where's your guard ?" asks Roman.

"we're here, she's fine" says Harley motioning to himself and Drake before he says "we won't let her get hurt"

"he's downstairs waiting" replies Emery.

"then that's where you should be, with your guard and his gun" Roman says to Emery.

"dude, you need to relax" says Grayson.

"was I talking to you ?" Roman asks him.

"it's fine, we're leaving" says Emery before she walks away with Grayson following her slowly. Sophia is upset and she walks away too before Roman asks Harley and Drake annoyed "how can you let that happen ?"

"she'll be fine, you and I both know that she is way more safer with Harley and I than with a human guard with a gun" says Drake.

"I know but, she's my friend and I worry for her" says Roman.

"so do we" says Harley.

* * *

The next day at the ship crash site everyone is there to remember the people that they had lost. The bus with the Atrian seven and Nox arrives. They all exit the bus and they walk in a straight line towards their seats. Teri gives Roman the cure that Jules needs and warns him about the potential side-effects it could have on humans, Roman goes over to Jules and he says "I have it, the vyre"

"thank god" says Jules breathing a sigh of relief before she asks as Roman hands it to her "what do I do with it ?"

"you eat it" replies Roman before he says "but... maybe this is too big a risk"

"after all your warnings about exposing the secret of cyper ?" asks Jules. Roman just puts it in her hand she says "look, if anyone finds out how I was cured, they'll lock me in a lab, too, I spent plenty of time in the hospital, I won't go back to that, and besides... you saved my life, this is the least I can do" before she walks away and Roman takes his seat as Hiram is taken away by Beaumont.

* * *

Gloria steps up to the podium and she says something in Sondiv before she says "welcome, today we honour those who we've lost, but we also look to the future" and she continues hers speech. She says to them after a bit "I could tell you about the success of our integration program, but I'll let you see the results for yourselves" before a video plays. The video plays Sophia for a bit before it changes to a red hawk message that completely pisses Harley off and he starts muttering that he will kill every red hawk before he gets nudged by Drake and Sophia asks Roman "what are we gonna do ?" as the audience murmurs and some chant.

Roman gets up, he is then followed by Harley and Drake, Roman heads onto the stage, he goes to the podium, he steps in front of everyone with Harley and Drake on each of his sides before he says "My name is Roman, I'm the son of Nox, the leader of the Atrians, I'm here to say that what you just saw... there is some truth to that"

"no shit" mutters Harley crossing his arms.

"the video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their arrival day stories, I'd like to share mine, that red hawk said that humans don't want us here, well, I know that's not true, because on arrival day, I met a human girl who saved my life, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her, but if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together, as friends, without causing harm to one or both of us, that's the reality of our world, the integration program isn't perfect, but it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are red hawks, and that gives me hope, hope that someday, we will be able to come together, as friends" the audience start clapping slowly before it quickens into applause.

* * *

After the speech Gloria says to Roman "nicely done, if it wasn't for your speech, the integration program and your father's work would've gone down the drain"

"I am so proud of you, Roman" Nox says to Roman before hugging him.

"you wouldn't have given up on integration, though" Roman says to them.

"no, but I'm only interested in programs that work" replies Gloria before she says "thanks to you, this one still does" Gloria then motions to the reporters before Gloria says to them "as you saw, Roman represents the candor and optimism of his generation, which will pave the way for integration across this nation and the world" The reporters start asking Roman questions as Harley and Drake see Grayson's parents enter a car. They see Emery stop nearby the car before she bumps into Grayson, she walks away from him in angry way before they stop and she yells at him while he tries to explain himself but one thing that Harley and Drake realise is... Grayson's parents are Red Hawks and Emery had just found out.

* * *

Back in the sector Drake, Harley and Roman are in Drake's room when Drake gets a premonition. In his premonition he sees a teenage boy with brown short and spiky hair about his, Roman and Harley's age about to be killed by a guy with fire breath while a guy with short blonde hair is knocked out just outside a club that has a sign that says P3. The guy with the energy ball throws it at the guy with short and spiky hair before the vision ends and Drake says "holy shit, what did I just see ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Harley.

"I saw a guy about to be killed by a guy with an energy ball just outside a club" replies Drake.

"it must be a premonition, you got a premonition" says Harley before he asks "what did you see ?"

"a guy our age being killed" replies Drake.

"we have to help him" says Roman.

"agreed" says Harley before he checks the book and he shows Drake. They flip through the pages until they get to one of the pages and he says "this is the guy" pointing at the page.

"it's some sort of dragon warlock, we need the power of three" reads Harley before he reads the page and they see the vanquishing spell. They decide to reword the spell and Harley whirls him, Roman and Drake outside the club in an alleyway. They decide to enter the club and they are about to when they the guy the warlock is going to kill with the blonde guy heading into the alley, the three of them hide and get into disguises before the warlock appears. The warlock knocks away the blonde guy first and is about to attack the other guy when Harley, Roman and Drake come out of hiding and Harley yells at him "hey, asshole" The warlock turns to them and he grins an evil grin before he says "there's nothing you can do, witches" before he breathes out some fire which the three of them dodge before they join hands and they chant

*"The power of three

will set us free

The power of three

will set us free

The power of three

will set us free"*

The dragon warlock ends up exploding in a huge ball of fire just as three women enter the alley and when they see the blonde on the ground they yell out "Wyatt" and one of them runs towards him, crouches down and 'Wyatt' says "I'm fine, mom, if they hadn't gotten here, we'd be dead"

"who are you three ?" one of the women asks them.

'what should we do ?' asks Harley.

'we should get out of here, they have no idea who we are and that's a good thing, remember' thinks Roman.

"who we are does not matter, we're leaving" says Drake before they all teleport out of the alley but Harley is grabbed by the guy with short and spikey hair and the guy ends up back in the sector before they see the guy from earlier and Harley asks him "what the hell are you doing here ?"

"I wanted to thank you and ask how you did that power of three spell" replies the guy before he says "but first, let's introduce ourselves, I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell"

"Harley"

"Roman"

"Drake"

"so, are you three brothers ?" asks Chris.

"no, we're lovers actually" replies Harley.

"you three are together ?" asks Chris with surprise.

"is that a problem ?" asks Harley stepping forward.

"no, hell, I'm into guys too, and my brother is too" replies Chris before he says "we better get back or my mom, my brother, my sister, my aunts, uncles and my cousins will be worried"

"must be nice being in a big family like that" says Drake.

"yea, it is" says Chris smiling before he asks "can you get back to them and where are we anyway ?"

"we can get back and to the second question, it's a long story" replies Roman. Harley, Roman, Drake and Chris hold hands before Harley whirls them inside an attic which has the three women and the guy from before in it looking through a book and one of them raises her hands but Chris steps in front of them and says "it's OK, mom , they're not demons"

"how... how do you know that ?" asks Chris' mom.

"maybe because they would have killed me if they were, in fact they saved me from that dragon warlock" replies Chris.

"how did they do that ?" asks one of the other women before she says "you need the power of three to do that"

"and they have it" says a female voice and they turn to a woman in golden robes before Drake asks her "who are you ?"

"my name is Sandra, I'm an elder" replies the woman.

"an elder ?" asks Roman confused.

"oh, I know, As high-ranking force of Good, the Elders are the

highest level of guardian angels, they are also the

newer agents for Good, the Elders also guide and

direct Whitelighters and other charges. In times of

great need, the Elders can aid with their vast wisdom" says Harley.

"that's correct" says Sandra before she asks "how did you know that ?"

"we read it" replies Drake before he asks "what do you mean we have it ?"

"you have the power of three, you will need to be trained" says Sandra.

"I think we're doing just fine" says Harley.

"so, how many demons, warlocks or evil being have you vanquished ?" asks Wyatt.

"that was the first one, we don't get attacked by demons or anything, I'm really glad about that, by the way" replies Harley.

"your first one ?" asks Chris in shock before the women introduce themselves.

"yea, he was our first demon/warlock" replies Harley.

"and you just jumped into the fight ?" asks Piper.

"yea, we had the information we needed and we went to vanquish the demon, if we didn't go there, Chris would have been killed" replies Harley.

"and we thank you for that" says Phoebe.

"but ?" asks Roman.

"but, it was dangerous" says Paige.

"isn't demon killing dangerous anyway ?" asks Drake.

"yes, even for the most experienced witch" says Piper.

"well, we haven't died yet" says Harley.

"yea, don't joke about that" says Paige shaking her head.

"sorry" mutters Harley before he thinks to Drake and Roman 'do you want to be taught by them ?'

'it would be best if we got taught by some of the most powerful witches' thinks Drake.

'I agree with that, and if the sector is ever attacked by demons or some other evil force, we could use their training to defend the sector' thinks Roman before Harley asks the three women " can you teach us then ? teach us how to fight demons, and everything else ?"

"you want us to teach you ?" asks Phoebe.

"yea, we're all in agreement" replies Harley.

"how do you know that ?" asks Wyatt.

"we have a telepathic bond, we talk to each other using our minds" replies Roman.

"is it just you three ?" asks Piper.

"we can read other people's mind but the link is because we are bound together" replies Drake.

"what do you mean ?" asks Paige.

"they're soul mates" replies Phoebe with a gasp.

"yes, they are but, they are not complete yet, and they know it" says Sandra.

"yea, we do know it" says Harley nodding.

"we'll help you train with your magic, and if you find your remaining soul mates, we'll help you introduce them to magic" says Piper.

"yea, let's just hope that they don't faint" says Phoebe telling the three Atrians that there is a story or two attached to that comment.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **In the fourth chapter, I changed the spell a bit, it said lovers three but now it says Atrians three.**

 **In the next chapter I will have a bit of Angel in it. I'll change a bit of what happens in Angel, which I will do for a reason which I'm sure you will be able to guess after reading the next chapter or the chapter after that. Clue: it has something to do with Angel's son Connor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Three days later Roman, Drake and Harley are back in one of the meeting rooms with Gloria who stands in front of them and some of the human students and she says "tomorrow begins a new phase in the integration program, the Atrian seven will be taken by bus into town, once their, you'll be free to explore Edendale" before she says "now, your curfew still stands, the bus will take you back to the sector at 9:00 pm sharp"

"so a dog with a longer leash" comments Drake. Harley rolls his eyes while he holds Roman's hand.

"we haven't put you down yet" says Eric leaning forward and whispering to Drake making Harley growl a bit.

"it's an opportunity for Atrians to experience more of human culture" says Gloria before Emery asks "is it even safe for the Atrians ?"

"SEU guards will be patrolling Edendale just like they do here at Marshall" replies Gloria.

"and we can go anywhere we want ?" asks Sophia with a wide smile.

"I'd rather go back to the sector" says Teri.

"now, there's an idea" says Zoe

"yea, probably because you're no fun" says Harley to Teri before he says to Zoe "and you are no fun either"

"we'll be monitoring your progress very closely over the next few months, if you break these rules, you'll lose these privileges, but if go by them, it can lead to greater freedoms outside for all Atrians" says Gloria.

"whoo hoo" cheers Harley.

"yes, whoo hoo" says Gloria smiling and shaking her head before the school bell goes off and everyone gets out of their seats. As Roman, Drake and Harley start walking out Emery says to them "congrats, this is pretty epic" before she asks "do you think they're ready for the main streets in Edendale ?"

"I guess we'll find out" replies Roman.

"well, good luck... on your new beginning" says Emery.

"you have no idea" says Harley before he says to Roman "let's go, Puddin', we're going to be late"

"comin', suga" says Roman winking at Harley who just grins as Drake wraps his arms around Harley before Roman says to Emery "you too" just as Grayson walks over to them before they walk away and Harley hears Grayson say to Emery "I got them, two ticket, The Omen, classic, midnight screening, you, me, bucket of popcorn... some scares... maybe a little cuddling"

"oh so that is so cute" says Harley.

"wow, you think of everything" says Emery to Grayson who replies loudly "it's all for you Emery!" gaining the attention of everyone in earshot before he says "it's... it's from the movie" nervously.

"oh, I know, what I didn't know is what a colossal nerd you are" says Emery jokingly before she walks away leaving Grayson there. Roman spots Lukas, the three of them go over to him and Roman says gaining Lukas' attention "hey, Lukas" Lukas turns around before Roman asks "any luck with the phone ?"

"no, I still haven't been able to ping it's location" replies Lukas before he says "you know, whoever has it must have turned it off after they left the swim meet" making Roman think before Lukas asks Roman "you all right ?"

"yeah, I just... I still can't believe my father was talking to someone on a trag phone" replies Roman.

"we don't know that it was a trag phone for sure, puddin'" Harley says to Roman pouting.

"you maybe right Harley" Roman says to Harley before he says "I was hoping my first night in town would give me the chance to find out who it was" before he says to Lukas "let me know if that phone is turned on" before they walk away.

* * *

The next day, at school, Lukas runs up to Roman, Drake and Harley before he says to Roman "the signal echoed back last night, then again this morning"

"where's it coming from ?" asks Roman.

"upstairs, third floor" replies Lukas.

"here ? at the school ?" asks Drake.

"we're about to find out" replies Lukas before he, Roman, Drake and Harley follow the signal.

* * *

When she sees Eric, Emery walks up to find and asks "where's Grayson ?"

"i don't know, why don't you call him ?" replies Eric.

"he's not answering his cell" says Emery before she says "he left to pick you up last night"

"he did, but..." says Eric.

"Eric, what's going on ?" asks Emery before she says "he never made it back to the movie last night, and he wasn't in class this morning" Eric drags her a bit away before he says quietly "all right, look... Grayson got arrested"

"arrested ?" asks Emery before she asks "for what ? what did you... what did you do ?"

"I... look: if you want to know more, you're gonna have to talk to him" replies Eric before he says "I gotta go" and he walks away from a confused and annoyed Emery.

* * *

Roman, Drake, Harley and Lukas follow the signal to a closet, which they enter and Roman says "the phone should be in here" before they hear some beeping and Roman starts searching some boxes that he hears the beeping coming from. He then finds a bag, he opens it before he picks it up and empties the bag on a desk. The phone falls out and Roman picks it up as it beeps before he looks at it and Lukas says "it's got tech, just like your dad's phone" Roman then picks up a piece of paper before he looks at it and he says "this handwriting... this is my father's"

"okay, what handwriting ? it's blank" says Lukas.

"Atrians can see farther into the UV spectrum than humans, photo-receptor in our eye pick up colours you can't, like ultraviolet" Drake tells Lukas making Harley mutter "no wonder I prefer being an Atrian"

"Escape is possible, Leave by the dream gate, Journey by way of the ebbing sun, If you are an Atrian, You will see, Don't forget your history, An Atrian will know what to do" Roman reads out the letter.

"well, that made no sense, and this is getting really weird, guys" says Lukas as Drake and Roman think about the letter while Harley uses his enhanced hearing to make sure no-one is coming their way.

"it's... it's... it's steps" says Roman before he says "I... if you could see it, the Sondiv letters line up to spell a word" before he laughs softly and says "Eljida"

"what's an El... Eljida ?" asks Lukas before Roman stands up and starts packing up the bag with Harley and Drake. Lukas says to them "guys, you can trust me, I didn't tell anyone about the illegal phone, remember ?"

"Eljida's a place, or... some of my people believe it is, anyway, it's a community of living deep in the bayou... free from humans" says Roman after he had thought about it.

"does it actually exist ?" asks Lukas.

"used to think it was a fairy tale" replies Roman before Harley asks "what if it's not ?"

"what if your father meant for us to find this ?" Drake asks Roman pointing at the letter.

"what if he wanted us to go there ?" asks Roman.

"you three have no idea who left this here" says Lukas before he asks them "what if this is some kind of a set-up ?" before he says "it could be dangerous..."

"yeah, but if this gets us closer to knowing what my father is doing then... we don't have a choice"

* * *

Later that day the Atrian seven are taking into town by bus with some police escorting them. While on the bus Harley says to Roman and Drake "I'm so excited" in an excited way.

"we know, babe" says Drake before he says "you should calm down a bit" The bus stops soon enough and Sophia says as she gets up, excited "they all came out to see us" before she starts to get off the bus followed by Roman, Drake and Harley. Drake holds onto Harley to make sure that Harley doesn't wonder off since he is so excited to explore Edendale. They get a pat down by a guard before they get off the bus and once they are off, they look around. Harley hears Zoe say to Taylor "tell me you're not still crushing on Gigantor"

"which one ?" asks Taylor.

"the straight one" replies Zoe.

"high school boys are boring, Hiram is different, really different" replies Taylor as they watch Hiram talk to Teri about the cube which Hiram had gotten from the crashed Atrian ship. Taylor doesn't know what Hiram and Teri are talking about. Hiram walks past the two girls and Taylor checks Hiram out as he walks past them and Taylor says "I just need somebody who can help me figure him out" before she turns to Sophia who is talking to Lukas.

Lukas says "hey" to Sophia who replies with a "hey"

"if you have time, do you think you'll come to the Bug ?" Lukas asks Sophia as Taylor walks over to them. Taylor says to Lukas when she reaches them "I'm sorry, this one's taken" before she turns to Sophia and says "today I'm initiating you into an age old human girl institution... shopping" Sophia gets slightly excited before she is taken by Taylor, leaving Lukas by himself.

* * *

Lukas walks off and Roman goes over to him and asks "hey, what rivers are nearby ?"

"uh, well, this is Louisiana, we've got rivers, like, every ten feet" replies Lukas with a chuckle before he asks "what, I'm sorry, are you trying to go for a swim or something ?"

"no, no, but if Eljida really is out on the bayou somewhere..." says Roman.

"okay, if... if your plan is to search the entire bayou before curfew's up tonight, I'm sorry, but your night's gonna be an epic fail" says Lukas before he asks "what's the note say again ?"

"Escape is possible, Leave by the dream gate, Journey by way of the Ebbing sun-" replies Harley walking up to them with Drake who looks bored before he is interrupted by Lukas who says "Ebbing Sun, ebbingson, th... there's an ebbingson road, I mean, that's pretty damn close, right ?"

"where is it ?" asks Drake.

"it runs along the bayou right out of town" replies Lukas.

"thank you" says Harley before he, Drake and Roman leave.

* * *

Roman, Drake and Harley, after talking to Hiram about Eljida, head into the bayou. They are spotted by Gloria as they sneak away.

Roman, Drake and Harley are in the bayou. Harley says to Drake and Roman while looking around "it's so beautiful out here"

"I actually agree with Harley on that" says Drake before he asks Roman "do you know where we're going ?" Roman pulls out the piece of paper with the note on it before he says while reading "if you're an Atrian, you will see" Roman looks around. He then sees something and he walks towards it. Drake and Harley follow Roman down the path which is illuminated by a blue glow.

* * *

They follow Roman through the woods. Harley looks around as they walk through the woods before Drake asks Roman "can Harley and I go explore the woods while you find Eljida ?"

"and what will you be doing in these woods ?" asks Roman smirking.

"what do you think, puddin' ?" asks Harley grinning wiggling his eyebrows.

"OK, but keep the telepathic bond open so that I can tell you where I am, when I find Eljida" says Roman.

"we will" says Harley before dragging Drake away. Drake just grins as he is dragged away by Harley into the woods. Drake and Roman keep walking until they are deep in the woods before Drake kisses Harley. Drake lightly smashes Harley's back into a tree, pinning him there while they make out in the middle of the woods.

They make out for a while, they start stripping their clothes off.

* * *

Three hours later Drake gasps and he suddenly gets a vision, in the vision he sees a whole group of people, one of the people is a little baby in the arms of a man also with his hand near the baby's neck, he sees a guy chanting some demon language before a giant rip in reality opens, between the group and the man with the baby are two men, one has bleach blonde hair and the other has his brown hair spiked up.

The two men look distressed, they seem worried about the baby. Drake also sees the guy who opened the rip in reality before he sees the man holding the baby running into the rip in reality before it closes up. The two men are completely distressed and upset by what had happened.

The woman with the group talks before she and the group leaves before the demon guy leaves to and the two men are upset over the lose of the baby before the vision ends and Harley asks Drake "what did you see ?" Drake explains what he saw, shocking Harley before he tells Roman using the telepathic bond about Drake's vision which makes Roman tell them about his father and Gloria.

Harley and Drake teleport to where the meeting is, they hide before they see some white and blue lights and out of those lights steps out Wyatt and Chris before Roman shows up and he asks them "what's the plan ?"

"well, first we need to conceal our identities" says Harley.

"how ?" asks Chris.

"like this" replies Harley before clicking his fingers and his outfit changes. He is wearing a white long shirt which have red and black sleeves and the neck line of the shirt is red, the shirt itself says 'Daddy's Lil Monster' in black. He is also wearing red and black shorts and a black and red leather jacket that says 'Property of Roman and Drake'. (AN: basically the Harley Quinn Outfit from the 2016 Suicide Squad Movie but in red and black and the shirt is a bit longer). He also has a pair of red and black finger-less gloves on. He uses magic to paint his nails red and black. Harley magically colours one side of his hair dark red before he puts on a pair of red and black boots which have four diamonds on both boots. Two black diamonds and two reds diamonds. He puts on his collar that Luna had given him before he puts on a red and black metallic mask. Harley then conjures a baseball bat and he asks the others "what do you boys think ?"

"I want to fuck your ass again" says Drake with seriousness.

"I want to fuck you, hard" says Roman.

"I'd like to do that too" says Chris wiggling his eyebrows.

"me too" says Wyatt.

"well, let's do this before anything like that" says Harley before the other boys disguise themselves. Chris then asks "what's the plan now ?"

"well..." says Harley before he explains the plan and they quickly get into position. They see the group pointing guns at the man with the baby and Harley mouths "not yet, trust me" to the others who all nod. They watch them talk before the demon guy shows up and he says when the guy with the baby says something about wanting the baby alive "not all of us" before he says to the lady in the group "you do not want the child alive, you want him dead, that's our arrangement"

"yeah, I'm a lawyer, have you met me ?" replies the woman before she says "we have a new arrangement, I'm keeping the baby"

"you can't do that" exclaims the demon.

"ignore the loudmouth with the bad skin, he's impotent in this dimension" the woman says to the men holding guns.

"I have a way of changing that" mutters Wyatt.

"we're leaving" the man holding the baby says to the woman next to him. They do a little confrontation before they hear the man with the baby says "so I'm going to leave now, right ? with me, he gets to live, anyone tries to take him, he dies"

"now!" yells Harley gaining the attention of the people before Roman waves his hands and the entire scene freezes. The boys exit out of their hiding spots before they walk onto the scene, they see that everyone is frozen in place, Harley bumps the two vampires out of the freeze and the bleach blonde asks Harley "who are you ?"

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet you" replies Harley just as Drake carefully, without breaking the freeze, takes the baby out of the man's arms before he asks while giving the baby to the guy with his air sticking up "I assume this little guy is yours"

"yea, he is, but he won't be safe here" says the guy.

"with what's about to happen, he will be safe from those guys but he will be with you, if you wish it" says Roman.

"what do you mean ?" asks the bleach blonde.

"the demon guy is going to open a rip is reality, when he does that you will run into the rip to keep him safe from the lawyer lady, I don't know where it will lead but you will be together and that's what matters" says Harley.

"what about me ?" asks the bleach blonde before he asks "what am I going to do without my sire ?" sadly.

"go with him" replies Chris before he says the freeze isn't going to last much longer. The freeze then stops and everything starts moving again. The man who held the baby is shocked, as is the demon and the lawyer lady. The demon guy then speaks in a demon language and the rip in reality appears before he says "you look into the Quor-toth, the darkest of the dark worlds, so I can widen the portal, and you'll all be swallowed by a world you can't imagine, or you can keep your word and kill the child"

"go" says Harley.

"what ?" asks the guy with his hair sticking up.

"go, you'll be fine and since you're vampires, you won't age and you get to be with your son" says Harley before he uses his telekinesis on the guy who was holding the baby and the woman next to him. The men with gun aim them as the two vampires run into the rip as Wyatt raises his force field to block the bullets which deflect off the force field. The two vampires enter the rip as the man who was holding the baby with the woman next to him runs towards the rip but they are both knocked back by a bit of lightning from the rip.

"wow, I didn't count on that, kind of takes care of my problem" comments the demon before he closes the rip before he says "all right, then, bye" before he disappears.

"well, I'm looking at a mountain of paperwork" says the woman lawyer.

"should we do something about Holtz ?" asks one of the solders.

"nothing, his plan failed" replies the woman.

"what about those five boys ?" asks the solder.

"we do nothing" says the woman while staring at the five before she says "they are not our concern" before she orders the men to move out and they all get into their cars and drive away.

"now, that was fun" says Roman before he asks "what should we do about them ?" nodding at Holtz and the woman.

"I have no idea" replies Harley.

"well, we can't kill them, they're human" says Drake.

"that's true" says Roman.

"why did you allow them to take the child ?" asks Holtz before he says "they will kill it"

"no, they won't" says Harley shaking his head before he says "we shall deal out his punishment for endangering the child, and you know that a normal prison won't hold him for long"

"what shall his punishment be ?" asks Roman.

"well, first things first" says Harley before he says "his punishment must be more fulsome, more lingering" before he summons one of his book and he reads one spell and gasps before he says "perfect" before closing the book.

"what's his punishment ?" asks Chris.

"his punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever knowing that his enemy will be happy while raising his son" replies Harley.

"as what Harley, as what ?" asks Roman and Drake next to Harley.

"jump back" orders Harley before Roman and Drake jump back.

Harley: _Twist the bones and bend the back_

Drake and Roman: _Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca_

Harley: _Trim him of his baby fat_

Drake and Roman: _Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca_

Harley: _Give him fur black as black, just_

Drake: _Like_

Roman: _This!_

Holtz cries in pain as he is transformed, painfully, into a black cat. The woman next to man widens her eyes at the transformation before she says "please, don't do anything to me, I didn't want to harm the child, please have mercy"

"go, and never turn" orders Harley before the woman takes off. Roman picks up the Holtz cat before he says to Drake and Harley "let's get back"

"agreed" says Harley nodding before he and the other two say goodbye to Wyatt and Chris before they teleport out of there and they reappear near where Roman was when he was trying to summon the boatman's to Eljida. They see the ferryman for Eljida talking to Gloria who is with another woman with a child, Roman realises something and he mutters "oh my god"

"what's wrong ?" asks Harley.

"not only did my father cheat on my mother, but he and Gloria has a child too" replies Roman. The three boys head back into town, just before it's time to head back to the sector.

* * *

Once they are back in the sector the three boys head to the wall of remembrance and they stare at the many faces before Roman asks Drake and Harley "what do you think those two guys with the baby are doing right now ?"

"probably surviving that world and trying to find a way back" replies Harley.

"do you think they will find a way back ?" asks Roman.

"yes" replies Harley nodding before they go back to Drake's pod where they go to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, since it's the weekend, the three boys decide to teleport to see Chris and Wyatt. They teleport into the Halliwell manor as it's being attacked by demons, the demons throw energy balls at Drake, Roman and Harley. Harley steps into front of Drake and Roman before he raises his hand and he uses his telekinesis to deflect the energy balls which hit the demons and kills them, more demons show up before Wyatt uses his powers to vanquish the demons.

After the demons are gone Harley says to Roman and Drake "I am so glad that we don't get attacked by demons"

"I actually agree with that" says Roman.

"same here" says Drake.

"oh, lucky you, you never get attacked by demons" says Chris sarcastically.

"I think that's a good thing" says Harley.

"I kind of have to agree with that" says Wyatt before his parents walk through the front door. Piper sees the boys and asks them "what's going on ?"

"demon attack, but don't worry, the demons are gone" replies Chris.

"oh, good" says Piper before she heads into the kitchen. The teenagers head upstairs into Chris' room where they sit and chat. They chat for a while before Wyatt asks Harley, Drake and Roman "I'm just wondering, where do you three live ?"

"in Edendale, in the sector" replies Harley.

"I've never heard of Edendale or the sector" says Chris confused.

"it's in an alternative world, one where Atrians crash landed on Earth" says Roman.

"what are Atrians ?" asks Wyatt.

"we are" replies Drake motioning to himself, Roman and Harley. Chris and Wyatt widen their eyes before Wyatt asks in shock "you're aliens ?"

"yes, well, Drake and Roman are born Atrians, I made myself into an Atrian" replies Harley.

"how ?" asks Chris.

"why ?" asks Wyatt.

"I used magic and it was so I could stay in the sector with Drake and Roman" replies Harley.

"when did you do it ?" asks Chris interested.

"a few days before my birthday, last year" replies Harley.

"wow" says Wyatt and Chris in unison.

"wasn't that like seven hours after you had arrived into the sector ?" Drake asks Harley.

"yea, I think so" replies Harley.

"that was an interesting day" says Roman before Drake suddenly gasps, he gets a vision. In the vision he sees a monster come out of a rip in reality before a guy his age who isn't wearing much hopping out of a rip in reality and fighting the monster before he sees the people and he fires a few stakes at some people a few times and he runs off after fighting the people. The guy runs out of the building before Angel and Spike hops out of the rip much to the shock of the group. The vision changes to the guy fighting some guy who is trying to kill a girl before cutting the guy cuts the other guy's ear off as a prize after the girl tells the guy not to kill him.

The vision changes again to a room in an abandoned place where the girl had taken them both to rest. Something slips out of the girl's pocket with the guy picks up and he asks what it is, the girls replies before they talk more before the vision changes to the morning and Drake sees the girl dead in a bath tub while the guy is angry.

The vision then ends before Harley asks him "what did you see ?" Drake explains the vision to the others before Chris says "we have to save the girl, we also have got to make sure that the guy is OK, the guy may not know about things in this world"

"Chris is right" says Harley before he says "we have to do it, that must be the reason that Drake got the vision"

"what do we tell our mom ?" Chris asks Wyatt before turning to the others.

"we don't, we can do this, plus it might be fun" replies Wyatt.

"yea, let's go" says Drake standing up.

"we should at least leave a note, just in case" says Roman before he gets up, gets a pen and paper before he writes down a note. Roman places the note on the bed after Harley, Drake, Chris and Wyatt had gotten up. Chris and Wyatt orb while Harley, Drake and Roman whirls to the location where the guy will meet the girl.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **In the fourth chapter, I changed the spell a bit, it said lovers three but now it says Atrians three.**

 **Can you guess who the guy who hopped out of the portal is ?**

 **It's pretty easy to guess. Things will be different than the series ! The girl will not die BTW !**


	10. Chapter 10

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

After getting to the place where the guy will meet the girl, they wait for the guy to show up and they figure out a plan while they wait. After a bit the girl shows up and she is talking to the other guy who ends up with his ear cut off. She tries giving him some CD's which end up on the ground as the girl tries to beg for the drugs. The girl says to the drug dealer "come on, Tyke, look, this stuff is good, why are you being such a jerk ? I need it right now, Tyke, come on, don't be a jerk, come on, brand new, never open, they've gotta be worth half a gram" Just as Harley hears someone jump from the road above and he says "someone's coming" Tyke grabs the CD's from the girl, searches through them before he says "they suck"

"they rock" replies the girl before grabbing the CD's from Tyke and she says "look, it's like every hit from the '80's, plus, this girl is hot"

"get out of here, Sunny, you're embarrassing yourself" says Tyke as the guy from the rip in reality approaches them carefully.

"they're worth at least a quarter, please" Sunny begs.

"why are we sticking around a druggie and a drug dealer ?" Wyatt asks Harley.

"because we need to wait until the guy has shown himself to them and we will make sure the girl lives, she needs to live, I sense something from her" replies Harley

Tyke says to Sunny "all right, okay" before he throws the CD's away while saying "bye! bye! bye!" as he throws each CD.

"you jerk" exclaims Sunny as she hits him but she is then restrained by Tyke making her exclaim "ow" and Tyke says "you know what ? that you get to work off"

"let me go!" yells Sunny and Drake says "the guy from the rip is close"

"where ?" asks Roman.

"over there" replies Chris nodding in the direction of the guy who is slowing approaching Tyke and Sunny. Tyke is pushing Sunny into a car and he spots the guy walking towards and he says "walk away" as he tries to shove Sunny into his car but the guy keeps walking towards Tyke.

Tyke gets Sunny into his car while facing the guy before he says "an entire suit made of chammies, that's different, 'what are you wearing to the Oscars ?' ' my chammy suit'" in a mocking way.

"I suggest you shut up" says Harley walking out from the hiding spot with the others following and the guy tenses up making Harley say to him "don't worry, suga, this fight is yours"

"we are not the ones you want to fight" says Drake before pointing at Tyke and he says "he is"

"what's all this ?" asks Tyke motioning to chest area to the guy.

"things I killed" replies the guy.

"you sound hot, you look hot too" Harley says to the guy who just turns to Harley before he turns to Tyke who just laughs at the guy's reply before he whistles.

"I don't think you should be laughing, Tyke, he's dangerous" Roman says to Tyke smirking.

"just like us" says Drake.

"I agree with that" says Chris.

"me too" says Wyatt just as some guys come out, surrounding them all and Chris asks "how is it that we didn't see them ?"

"we were too preoccupied with the guy" replies Harley as Tyke says to the guy "aren't you all scary, chammies and teeth" pretending to shudder before he asks "wanna know what else is scary ?" as one of the guys from Tyke's gang hits the guy. Harley gets mad and Drake sees this before he says "you shouldn't have done that"

"me" replies Tyke before he turns to Drake.

"why's that, fag ?" asks Tyke just as Harley uses his conjuration power to summon a baseball bat and he grins an evil grin.

Tyke walks over to the guy before he rips the guy's things off him and Chris just shakes his head before Tyke says to his men "just get rid of him and the others"

* * *

One of the men swings his crowbar at the guy's head but it misses when the guy moves before he grabs the crowbar, kicks the man and hits the man with the crowbar in the face. Tyke turns around before he orders the men to attack Harley, Drake, Wyatt, Chris and Roman.

Tyke watches as his men attacks the guy and the others. Two of the men are against the guy while the other men are facing the five magical teenagers.

Harley swings his bat at the men's faces, hitting each time while Drake uses his fists to punch the men, Roman kicks the men while Chris and Wyatt work together to knock out the men they are facing. Tyke backs towards his car he aims a gun at the guy which he loads which Chris sees and he yells while waving his hand "GUN" the gun orbs out of Tyke's hand and Chris says "road" the gun then orbs onto the road which shocks Tyke and Chris just smirks at Tyke. Sunny then slams the car door into Tyke, Tyke then falls forward, he then gets up and kicks the car door before he goes to hurt Sunny but the guy kicks Tyke. Tyke and the guy fight while Drake, Harley, Chris, Roman and Wyatt had finished fighting Tyke's men.

One of Tyke's men that the guy was fighting tries to get up, the guy gets out a knife before he throws it at the man's arm. The guy walks over to the man while Sunny gets out of the car and she goes through Tyke's stuff to get the drugs and money. The guy returns from the man with the knife and is about to kill Tyke when Sunny, Drake, Roman, Wyatt, Chris and Harley yell "don't" in unison which stops the guy before Sunny asks him "are you crazy ?" before she says to the guy "the police are probably on their way, we gotta go" before turning to the group and she says "all of us" in a serious way. The guy grabs his stuff before he goes over to Tyke and cuts his ear off and he says holding up the ear "so he won't forget me"

"that's hot" comments Harley smiling. They all follow Sunny as she leads them away from the scene. Tyke is moaning in pain from the cut off ear as they walk away.

* * *

It gets dark when Sunny had found a place where they can stay for the night. Sunny says to them "so, that was really cool, today" before she asks "so where'd you guys learn to fight all bad-ass like that ?"

"in Quor-toth, by my dad and his lover" replies the guy.

"we learnt from our mom and our aunts" replies Chris motioning to himself and his brother.

"we are self taught, but we are awesome at learning to fight" replies Harley motioning to himself, Drake and Roman.

"Quor-toth... Mexico, right ?" asks Sunny opening some door to reveal some guy doing drugs. The man groans before Sunny says to him "sorry" closing the door before she explains to them "lots of people squat here" walking past the guy and she says "most are cool, but..."

"some are jerks ?" asks Harley.

"yea" replies Sunny and they head up some stairs before she says "if a fat guy asks you to play 'teddy bear in the hole'... just tell him to get lost"

"eww" says Harley with disgust before he says "I may be gay, but I even have has standards"

"so, what did you do for kick in Quor-toth ?" Sunny asks the guy.

"kicks ?" asks the guy.

"you know, like fun" says Sunny before asking "parties, movies, the mall ?" before she asks "how'd you spend your time ?"

"I hunt" replies the guy.

"oh, we so need to teach him how to be a teenager" says Harley.

"I agree" says Sunny.

"well, if you find a place, I have an idea" Harley says to Sunny who opens a door before entering the room, she closes the door and starts lighting some candles. Harley and Drake help her light the candles while Wyatt, Chris and Roman sit down to relax and after Sunny had lit the candles she says "home sweet home"

"this is... this is home" says the guy.

"let me guess, you basically live in abandoned buildings like this one" Chris says to Sunny.

"yea, well, tonight it is, people squat here sometimes, but I'm mostly here" replies Sunny. Sunny then says while going through her bag "you guys are welcome to crash here too" before she stuff the drugs in her pocket. The guy picks up a bra and he looks at it which Sunny sees before she says "don't think it's your size, people squat here, and they leave stuff" before Sunny picks up some clothes for the guy to wear and Harley says to himself "in for a penny, in for a pound" before he says to Sunny "don't worry about finding him something to wear"

"why not ?" asks Sunny.

"you'll see" replies Harley getting up, he looks at the guy before he says "spin around slowly" the guy does what Harley wants before Harley clicks his fingers and the guy's outfit completely changes which shocks Sunny and the guy, the guy asks "how did you do that ?"

"magic" replies Harley.

"wow, that's amazing" exclaims Sunny before she asks "can you do that to anyone ?"

"yea, it's kind of fun" replies Harley before Sunny gets out some food and she says "we have all the food groups, meat... chocolate... (with a smile)" before she says to the guy "so you were really going to kill Tyke"

"he was hurting you" replies the guy.

"well, it's good you didn't" says Sunny.

"why ?" asks the guy.

"umm... because it's wrong, I mean... I know Tyke's a bastard, but... cops are even worse" replies Sunny.

"does that include Parole officers ?" asks Chris.

"yea, why ?" replies Sunny.

"that's what our uncle Henry does, he's a parole officer, but I won't tell him that you're here" says Chris.

"we'd get in trouble anyway" says Wyatt.

"god, I love these" says Sunny eating some chocolate stuff before she hands some to Wyatt, Chris, Drake, Roman and Harley who all eat them. Sunny asks the guy "have you ever had one ?" the guy shakes his head before Sunny offers one to him, the guy walks over to Sunny, grabs the chocolate thing before he takes a bit and moans at the taste before Sunny asks them all "isn't it the best ?"

"hell yea" replies Harley.

"yum" says Chris.

"yummy" says Wyatt while Drake and Roman both nod. Sunny grabs a pudding cup making Harley exclaim "pudding"

"yea" replies Roman looking at Harley who says to him "not you, puddin'" before pointing at the pudding cup and says "pudding, yum" Roman laughs abit before he says "Harley here, has a nickname for me and Drake"

"what are the nicknames ?" asks Sunny.

"well, I'm puddin'" replies Roman.

"and I'm cowboy" says Drake. Sunny nods in understanding before she gets the pudding seal off and she gives it to the guy who uses a very dirty spoon to get the pudding out of the cup the guy says picking up the dirty spoon "I know this, a tool for eating" but Sunny tells him that the spoon isn't for food grabbing the spoon from the guy's hand before she says "it's for this, I get it from Tyke" showing the drugs before she says "it's medicine" Harley, Drake, Roman, Chris and Wyatt all snort before Harley says "it's drugs, illegal ones, I bet"

"OK, yes, it's an illegal drug" says Sunny nodding.

"a drug that will end your life tonight if you don't either throw it out or you will die by the morning" says Drake.

"how do you know that ?" asks the guy.

"I get visions, and I saw you die, in the bath tub" replies Drake.

"you serious ?" asks Sunny shocked.

"yes, he gets visions" replies Harley.

"oh my god" exclaims Sunny.

"so, what do you guys feel like doing ?" asks Wyatt.

"I feel like drinking till I'm drunk" replies Harley.

"we could play a few games" suggests Drake.

"food, cash... place to crash... I've had worse days" says Sunny.

"we so have to liven this place up" says Harley before he clicks his fingers, a whole lot of bottles of alcohol appear, some shot glasses, several bottles of fruit juice, a CD player with huge speakers and some other stuff before Sunny asks "how will we play loud music and not disturb anyone ? or get the cops called on us ?"

"silencing barrier" replies Harley before getting his wand out and casting a silencing barrier charm. Sunny then asks them all "what are your names anyway ?"

"Harley"

"Drake"

"Roman"

"Chris"

"Wyatt"

"Connor"

"well, I'm Sunny" says Sunny before she asks "what kind of games do you guys want to play ?" in a flirty kind of way.

"we're all gay, well, Chris, Wyatt, Roman, Drake and I are anyway" Harley says to Sunny before he says "please don't flirt with us"

"I'm gay too" says Connor.

"you know what that means ?" asks Harley.

"it means when you love men, naked men" replies Connor.

"correct" says Drake getting up, he then says to Harley "put on the music" Harley puts on some music and he starts dancing with Drake.

* * *

The night continues like that until it settles down and the seven of them are in a circle each with a shot glass and a bottle sitting next to Harley who fulls each of the shot glasses. Harley then says "the game is... never have I ever"

"oh, I love that game" says Sunny with a smile.

"never played it" says Roman.

"well, it's fun" says Harley before he explains the rules to Connor and anyone else who had never played the game. Harley then asks "who wants the first turn ?"

"I will" says Drake before he says "never have I ever... (he smirks while looking at Harley) killed a basilisk" Harley narrows his eyes before he takes a shot much to the shock of Sunny, Chris and Wyatt while Connor is curious and asks "when did you do it ?"

"I was twelve, it was the only way to save my best friend's little sister" replies Harley.

"never have I ever... been kissed" says Connor knowing the rules and taking his turn. The others all take a shot before it's Sunny's turn and she says "never have I ever... had sex with someone of the same gender" Harley, Drake and Roman all take a shot.

"never have I ever... sung in front of people" says Chris. Harley downs another shot and he says "yes, I sing, I sung in front of Drake, Roman and some others"

"are you good at it ?" Sunny asks Harley.

"yea, he is" replies Roman nodding.

"cool" says Sunny.

"never have I ever... orbed someone and accidentally drop them in a river" says Wyatt turning to Chris who narrows his eyes at his older brother and takes a shot. Chris then says "I was four years old"

"it was still funny" says Wyatt.

"OK, my turn" says Roman before he says "never have I ever flown on a broomstick" Harley takes a shot before he explains about Quidditch. The game continues before Drake says while looking at Harley "never have I ever... been penetrated by two guys" Harley takes a shot with a proud smirk while Chris, Connor, Wyatt and Sunny all stare at him and he says "I was with Roman and Drake when it happened"

"wow, that must have been fun" says Sunny before the game continues on and after a few more rounds of the game they start getting bored of the game, so Sunny suggests Truth or Dare which the others agree to and Sunny explains the rules. They play the game until Sunny asks Harley "truth or dare ?"

"dare" replies Harley.

"I dare you to... Get on the table (or in the middle/front) and do a strip tease before you give Roman and Drake a lap-dance" says Sunny. Harley gets up, puts some sexy music on and he does the dare, he does the dare beautifully much to the entertainment of the guys and Sunny who all hoot and cheer at the display. After a while they all fall asleep.

* * *

The boys all wake up to see Sunny laying down on the mattress that Harley had conjured for her while after he had conjured one for himself, Wyatt, Chris, Roman, Drake and Connor. Harley sits up just as Sunny wakes up and says "I'm still alive"

"yea, because you never took the drugs" says Drake.

"let's flush them" suggests Chris.

"flush what ?" asks Connor waking up.

"the drugs" replies Chris. They get up, Sunny takes out the drugs and her needle but before they get to the toilet, Angel enters the place with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Spike.

Harley says "we have something we need to do"

"what ?" asks Piper.

"flushing this" replies Sunny showing the little baggie of drugs which makes the adults widen their eyes and Piper asks her "where'd you get that ?"

"stole it" replies Sunny before she says "it was when I met these guys"

"where did you get it from ?" asks Phoebe.

"from me" replies a one eared Tyke walking through the door with a gun pointed at them all with several of his men.

"who are you ?" Piper asks Tyke.

"his name is Tyke, he's a drug dealer" replies Harley.

"how do you know that ?" asks Angel.

"Connor kicked his ass" replies Harley smirking.

"he did not kick my ass" yells Tyke pointing his gun at Harley making Roman say to Tyke "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"why ?" asks Tyke.

"you have no idea what Harley is capable of" replies Drake before he says "or any of us, really"

"what do you mean by that ?" asks one of Tyke's men. Harley, Drake and Roman get wicked grins on there faces before Harley nods.

Drake then punches one of Tyke's men just as Phoebe kicks the gun out of Tyke's hands before she knocks him out. Drake, Roman and Harley all fight Tyke's men before they knock the men out.

"let's get out of here" says Harley before they all head to the Hyperion Hotel where Angel and Spike's friends are after they had flushed the drugs down the toilet.

* * *

They arrive back at the Hotel where they are greeted by Angel and Spike's friends. A woman with short hair goes up to Connor before she hugs him and says "it's great that you're here" with a smile which Connor returns before she asks Angel "who are they ?" nodding at Wyatt, Chris, Roman, Drake, Harley, Paige, Piper and Phoebe which makes each of them introduce themselves. Angel and Spike's friends introduce themselves.

Angel then asks the three Atrian teenage boys and Sunny "where you lot staying ?"

"the sector" replies Drake before saying "it's a long story" raising his hand.

"OK" says Angel before turning to Sunny who says "I don't really have a home"

"well, you can here if you want" Angel tells Sunny

"you sure ?" asks Sunny.

"yes" replies Angel before Cordelia leads Sunny to one of the many rooms while Piper talks to Connor, Harley, Roman, Drake, Chris and Wyatt.

* * *

Eight days later Roman, Drake and Harley are walking through the market when they both hear and feel an explosion. The guards gather up the Atrians to get them to their pods while Roman, Drake and Harley climb up some stairs and they see another explosion which knocks them all off their feet as a siren goes off. They get back on their feet and they are shocked at the explosion, which is close to the sector and Harley says "I am so fucking out of here, that was too fucking close for my fucking comfort" before walking away followed by Drake while Roman stays behind and stares in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

The next day at the school in the cafeteria a man on a device that Emery is watching is saying "officials have confirmed that Red Hawks were behind last night's failed attack on the sector, now the question on everybody's mind today is, who are the leaders of this newly designated terrorist organisation ?" just as they see Grayson walk over to Emery before he says "hey" to get her attention. Emery then asks "do you know anything about this attack on the sector last night ?"

"no, no, those red hawks must have gone rogue, my parents don't encourage violence to get their message across" replies Grayson before he says "Emery..." before he sits at the table before he says while looking at her "I don't condone my parents' feelings about the Atrians, but they're still my parents, and there's still good left in them, like their charity ball"

"a... about that, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go, or the Atrians" says Emery before she asks "how can you even be sure it's gonna be safe ?"

"my dad's a councilman and he's considering running for congress, I promise you, tomorrow night's only controversy will involve the words 'crab' and 'dip', and... it would really mean a lot to me to have you by my side" says Grayson. Emery is about to say something when she spots Jules and she says to Grayson "I got to talk to Julia" before she gets up and Grayson asks as she is walking away "wha... what about the ball ?"

"I'll let you know" replies Emery before she walks towards Jules.

* * *

The next night Roman, Hiram, Harley, Roman and Drake arrive at the the charity ball where they overhear Grayson's father say to the Senator "Senator, Marshall has one of the top athletic programs in the entire state, and these donations will go a long way towards making sure that it stays that way" as the four Atrian boys walk through the place before Grayson's dad says to Senator "excuse me, just one second, Senator"

"sure" replies the Senator nodding before Grayson's dad walks over to them and he says to them "welcome, I'm councilman Montrose" holding out his hand to Hiram who doesn't take it before Roman says introducing himself "Roman" The councilman chuckles a bit before he says "yes, of course, your sister swam with our our son, very impressive, I was just trying to convince Senator Fatora here to open that thick wallet of his to make a donation to the Marshall scholarship fund" motions to the Senator who smiles before he says "gentlemen, tell me, uh, what I can do to, uh, improve conditions in the sector"

"uh, well, there's overcrowding in the east quadrant..." replies Roman.

"okay" replies the councilman before a photographer says to them "over, please, smile" they pose for a picture before the councilman says "a picture is worth a thousand words, Senator, at the very least, a couple of grand towards our scholarship fund" shaking the Senator's hand before he says to the four Atrians "wonderful to meet you four"

"the pleasure is all mine" replies Harley smirking.

"make yourselves comfortable, we're thrilled to ave you in our home" Grayson's dad tells them while thinking (which Drake, Harley and Roman hears) 'I can't believe that those freaks are in my home'

"and we are thrilled to be here" replies Harley grinning which is totally fake, Drake and Roman both see right through the fake grin before Grayson's dad walks away and Ms Benton says to them "you four clean up well, enjoy the party"

"thanks, Ms Benton" replies Roman before she walks away and Hiram says "yeah, that's easy for her to say, she's not being paraded around these rich people like a bunch of monkeys" walking forwards and Roman says to Hiram "how do I know one of these rich people isn't a hidden trag here to help you with your plan ?" following Hiram. Drake and Harley also follow them before Roman says to Hiram "I know you're working with someone"

"well, if you worried a little less about me, you'd see who just came in" looking at the door. Roman, Drake and Harley all turn to see Emery in a beautiful black dress. Grayson's mother walks over to Emery when she notices Harley, Roman and Drake looking at Emery and she says to Emery "Emery, it's so wonderful to see you, come with me, I'd love to take you on tour of our home" before dragging away Emery as she says to Grayson's mother "that would be great, Mrs Montrose"

While Mrs Montrose thinks 'I have to keep this poor girl away from those freaks,she does not need to be seduced by those tattie freaks' making Harley growl but Drake's rubbing circles into Harley's back and Roman had grabbed Harley's arm. They watch as Emery is dragged away.

* * *

Sometime later Harley and Drake follow Roman as he follows Zoe's car. After some time they see Roman in front of Zoe's car and Zoe asks Hiram "what is he doing ?"

"Hiram, I know what your plan is, this is crazy, we got to get Grayson back before it's too late" yells Roman.

"don't do anything, all right, let me talk to him" Hiram says to Zoe.

"there's no time" Zoe replies before she starts to drive the car but the car swerves thanks to Hiram intervening. The car crashes.

After the car crashes Hiram helps Grayson out of the car while he says "easy, Grayson, here" before Roman asks Hiram "you sure you're all right ?"

"yeah, yeah, I think so, all right, set him here, set him down, set him down" replies Hiram guiding Roman. He then helps Roman set Grayson down onto the ground before he asks "what did you do to him ?"

"Zoe put something in his drink, he's fine" replies Hiram.

he's been drugged and kidnapped, he's not fine" exclaims Roman before he clicks his fingers in front of Grayson saying "hey!" and he asks Hiram "what were you thinking, huh ? you have any idea what would happen to our people if the humans found out about this ?"

"I'm doing this for our people!" yells Hiram. He then says "the trags are fighting for our freedom, we were going to get Atrians released from the crate"

"hey" says Roman clicking his fingers in front of Grayson.

"Roman, the trags can't find out about this, okay ? you need to go" says Hiram before he says "I'll tell 'em it was an accident, you need to go, Roman, now" before he gets hit over the head by Zoe and she points a gun at Hiram. Roman says to Zoe "Zoe, put the gun down"

"I've got a better idea, you're gonna do everything I say, or your friend dies" says Zoe still pointing the gun at Hiram. Roman moves over to Hiram with his hands up.

* * *

A little bit later Roman says to Zoe while he is on his knees "you told us you'd spare us if we did what you said"

"aw, are you feeling let down ? betrayed ?" asks Zoe in a mocking way which pisses Harley off as Zoe pointing the gun at Roman before she says "I think I should kill you before I kill the traitor" Harley decides to intervene. He stands up, clicks his fingers changing his outfit, his entire outfit changes. He is wearing a white long shirt which have red and black sleeves and the neck line of the shirt is red, the shirt itself says 'Daddy's Lil Monster' in black. He is also wearing red and black shorts and a black and red leather jacket that says 'Property of Roman and Drake'. (AN: basically the Harley Quinn Outfit from the 2016 Suicide Squad Movie but in red and black and the shirt is a bit longer). He also has a pair of red and black finger-less gloves on. He uses magic to paint his nails red and black. Harley magically colours one side of his hair dark red before he puts on a pair of red and black boots which have four diamonds on both boots. Two black diamonds and two reds diamonds. He puts on his collar that Luna had given him before he puts on a red and black metallic mask. Harley then conjures a baseball bat and he asks the others "what do you think, Drake ?"

"I like it" replies Drake. Harley then softly walks towards Zoe from behind her. Once he is close enough he says "back away from my Puddin', bitch" Zoe turns around just as Harley swings the bat which hits Zoe right in the face. Harley steps over Zoe with an angry before he says "you threatened my Puddin', that's a massive no no in my book"

"what do you mean ?" asks Zoe confused.

"I'm his Puddin', and you threatened me, Harley does not like it if I'm threatened" replies Roman smirking before he says "Harley is pretty angry with you, he might kill you"

"kill me ?" asks Zoe.

"yea, unless Drake and I stop him" replies Roman grinning.

"he's right, Roman, I mean" says Drake stepping forwards.

"what do you mean ?" asks Hiram.

"it means that unless Drake and I say anything to defend you, you're dead, but even if we do decide to let you live, you will never be able to reveal anything about us to anyone, ever again" replies Roman.

"we should kill her" says Drake.

"no, let's curse her, curse her for all eternity" says Roman.

"as what though ?" asks Harley.

"a rat" replies Drake before he says to Harley "I'm sure you remember the spell"

"I do remember it" says Harley before he steps back. Hiram moves away and next to Drake as Harley chants " _Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Before thee let the unclean thing crawl_ " Zoe transforms into a rat before Hiram asks in shock "what the hell was that ?"

"witchcraft" replies Harley before he waves his hand at Hiram and he says "he won't remember the magic when he wakes up"

"you sure ?" asks Roman.

"yea, he'll think he dreamed it" replies Harley.

* * *

The next day Grayson's mother is arrested for being the leader of the Red Hawks and for planning to blow up the Atrians. Roman, Harley and Drake go to see Emery to find out how she feels about everything to find Grayson there, upset over what's going on with his mother, and he is being comforted by Emery which makes Harley say quietly "that is so sweet, I'm so glad that Emery is going to help him, he is so upset"

"I agree" says Roman smiling while Drake nods while he smiles. Drake then suddenly gasps and he gets another vision, one that could change their lives...

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **In the fourth chapter, I changed the spell a bit, it said lovers three but now it says Atrians three.**

 **Can anyone guess what the vision might be of ? What could Drake have seen that could change Drake, Harley and Roman's lives ?**

 **Review and tell me. I'd love to hear your theories. The only clue is that it will change Drake's life and it happens sooner than in the show.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Roman, Drake and Roman's family.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

 **Warning torture scene, might be a bit too much for some people, you can skip over it if you want.**

* * *

Drake gets his vision, in the vision he sees his mother, he sees her looking frail and old. He sees where they are holding her, the location, the security detail and everything before the vision ends. His face changes and he turns to Roman and Harley before he says "I know the location of the crate, I know where my mother is and I am going to get her out of the crate, now" Harley and Roman look at each other before Harley says "let's do this then"

"do what ?" asks a male voice from behind them. They turn and they see Connor, Chris and Wyatt all there and Drake says to them "we're getting my mother out of the crate, it's like a prison that the humans have put her inside"

"we're helping then" says Chris.

"you sure ?" asks Harley.

"yea, let's do this" says Chris before Roman asks "how did you find us ?"

"we sensed before we orbed" replies Wyatt before he asks "when are we going ?"

"we can go now if you want, Drake" Harley says to Drake.

"yes, I want to get my mother out of the crate as soon as possible" replies Drake exclaiming loudly which gets the attention of Emery and Grayson who both get up. They both head towards the door but Harley, Drake, Roman, Chris, Wyatt and Connor all hide from them and they hear Emery say "I thought I heard Drake"

"Drake ?" asks Grayson.

"yea, I thought I heard him" replies Emery confused.

"perhaps he was around, close by but he was also walking away" suggests Grayson.

"it's possible" says Emery before she and Grayson heard back inside.

* * *

Roman, Drake, Chris, Wyatt, Harley and Connor head out of their hiding spot before they teleport to the sector. They head into Drake's pod to start planning Drake's mother's release from the crate. After they had set up a plan the six of them teleport to where the crate is, they see some guards who are guarding the door, Harley clicks his fingers and his outfit completely changes, he is now wearing a tight black and red mini-skirt that seems to be the world with a tight black and red shirt with gold writing that said 'daddy's lil monster' on it, he is also wearing a pair of red stockings with black fish-net stockings over them. Harley has on a pair of beautiful red and black stiletto ankle boots and a black and red leather jacket on. His hair is longer and tied up in to pony tails, one pony tail is red while the other is black. Harley magically hides his markings too.

Harley then asks Roman, Chris, Connor, Wyatt and Drake "do you boys like ?" in a sultry way.

"fuck yes" replies Drake and Roman while Connor, Chris and Wyatt silently nod in unison, afraid that they will say something foolish. Harley then says "just wait here boys" in a flirty way.

"where you going ?" Roman asks Harley.

"to distract the guards" replies Harley before he struts away from the five teenage boys who all stare at Harley's ass in the mini-skirt. Harley struts up to the guards who both stare at him before one of them asks "what are you doing here, hot stuff ?"

"I'm here because I heard that there were some men here who would being willing to pay me money to pork me, maybe even Eiffel tower me" says Harley with a flirty way before he says "I'm totally DTF, that means, down to fuck"

"he is kidding, right ?" Chris asks Roman and Drake.

"I'd love to fuck you, I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before, I'll show you how a real man fucks" replies one of the guards before he, the other guard and Harley walk away and Harley says via the mind link to Drake 'go, go get her, go get your mother' Drake, Roman, Chris, Connor and Wyatt sneak behind the guards who are with Harley.

Harley follows the guards to a spot before they stop and Harley says "I want to see you boys strip for me, slowly" The two guards start stripping off their clothes, they are down to their underwear when they see a baseball bat being swung at their heads before they see nothing but black. Harley returns to the others with his bat.

* * *

The six teens head into Drake's mother's, once they had entered they see a frail, old looking woman in the corner, Harley turns to Drake and Roman before he says "you two find a place with a pool, she's going to need it"

"OK" says Roman nodding before he takes off with Drake following. Wyatt asks Harley "why do we need a pool ?"

"it's a long story, trust me" replies Harley before he says "Connor, help me pick her up" after he had completely destroyed the heating panels in the cell using his baseball bat.

"alright" says Connor before both he and Harley pick Drake's mother up and they help her out of the cell. They head in the direction that Roman and Drake had gone to find a pool. They take her to a pool where they submerge her and when she surfaces she looks younger, Chris looks at her with shock and says "oh my god, that's amazing"

"yea i know" replies Harley before Sayora looks at him and asks "who are you ?"

"i'm Harley Quinn" replies Harley before she looks at Wyatt who says "Wyatt Halliwell"

"Connor" replies Connor when Drake's mother looks at him.

"and i am Chris Halliwell" says Chris when Sayora looks at him. She then sees Roman and her son who she runs to and hugs before she smiles, takes a step back and looks at how much Drake had grown before she hugs him again. A few minutes later Connor says "we have to leave, someone's coming"

"how do you know ?" asks Sayora.

"I have enhanced hearing, it's a bit of a long story" replies Connor.

"OK, we should get out of here" says Roman before Harley says "Roman, Drake, whirl Sayora back to the Hyperion hotel, Wyatt, Chris, orb Connor back to the hotel"

"what will you be doing ?" asks Drake. Harley smirks before he says "I'll follow you"

"you better" says Roman before he and Drake whirling Sayora to the Hyperion Hotel while Chris and Wyatt orb Connor to the hotel. As the guards are about to enter the room Harley whirls out of the room/ the building to the Hotel. He reappears in the lobby in front of everyone. Cordelia says "I am never going to get used to that"

"that was amazing" exclaims Sayora before she asks "how did you do that ?"

"we're witches, Atrian Witches" replies Drake stepping forward. Sayora turns to him before she asks "how did this happen ?"

"my fault, I read an incantation out loud and we, well... Roman, Harley and I, became the Atrian power of three, The Atrian Charmed Ones" replies Drake with a shrug.

"I'm shocked at this" says Sayora before she asks "are you three in danger ?"

"no" replies Drake, Roman and Harley in unison as Chris and Wyatt say "yes" in unison.

"well, which is it ? yes or no ?" asks Sayora.

"being a Charmed One is dangerous" says Piper standing at the entrance to the hotel with her sisters beside her before their husbands enter through the door behind them.

"who are you ?" asks Sayora.

"that's Chris and Wyatt's mother, her name is Piper, Paige and Phoebe are beside her and their husbands are behind them" replies Drake before he turns to Piper, her sisters and their husbands before he says "this is my mother, Sayora"

"it's nice to meet you" says Piper stepping forward with a smile before the others in her group introduce themselves. Sayora then asks everyone "how did you all meet my son, Roman and Harley ?"

"we met them when they vanquished a dragon warlock" replies Chris motioning to himself, his brother and his family.

Angel explains what happened before he says "I have no idea where Holtz is now, I kind of assumed that Wolfram and Hart killed him"

"he didn't die" says Wyatt.

"how do you know ?" asks Piper.

"I was there with Harley, Drake and Roman, Chris and I know what happened to Holtz" replies Wyatt.

"what happened to this man then ?" asks Wyatt and Chris' uncle Henry making Chris and Wyatt look at Harley, Drake and Roman which makes everyone turn to them and Roman says "we turned him into a black cat"

"you turned him into a black cat ?" asks Connor in shock looking at the three Atrian witches.

"yea, well, it was the only way that he would be alive and not cause us any trouble" explains Harley shrugging.

"and it was quite painful, the transformation" says Drake smiling.

"yea, he screamed, a lot" says Roman nodding.

"where is he then ?" asks Gunn.

"yea, because, what if he finds a way to get transformed back into a man, we would be in serious trouble, he might try and kill us all" says Fred.

"I doubt that he could get it reversed, we used the power of three" says Harley before he says "plus, we took him to the sector, he is roaming around there"

"it'll keep him out of trouble and he is still alive, we knew that a normal prison wouldn't hold him" says Drake.

"we don't kill, even if Harley was close to it last night" says Drake before he says "Roman got threatened last night, it pissed Harley off, a lot"

"who threatened Roman ?" asks Chris.

"a trag named Zoe" replies Drake.

"what's a trag ?" asks Paige before she asks "is it a demon ?"

"no, Trags are Atrians who want to kill humans, free the Atrians from the sector and take over the Earth" replies Drake.

"how do you know this ?" asks Phoebe.

"two of our friends are Trags, Teri who is the leader's daughter and Hiram who is the most vocal about his hatred for humans" replies Harley before he says "we better get back or it'll be noticed that we are missing"

"I agree with Harley, we better get back" says Roman. The three Atrian boys whirl back to the sector.

* * *

A week later at Marshall High School Roman, Drake and Harley are walking down the corridor where they see Emery walking and talking with Grayson when Emery and Grayson bump into Gloria and Castor who are with a guard. Emery says "Castor"

"Emery" replies Castor before he turn and says "Grayson"

"hello, Castor" replies Grayson with a smile.

"I'm just here to discuss Dinaskyu with Ms. Garcia" says Castor.

"uh. Dinas... ?" asks Emery confused.

"Dinaskyu" says Castor helping Emery.

"what's that ?" asks Grayson.

"it is an Atrian holiday celebrating family, very much like your Christmas and Thanksgiving rolled into one" explains Castor.

"and for the first time, the Atrian Seven will be permitted to invite some of their human classmates to the Sector, for the celebration" says Gloria shocking Harley, Drake and Roman who have overheard the conversation.

"maybe you both will be lucky enough to get an invitation" Castor says to Emery and Grayson.

"maybe" replies Emery with a smile before she says "uh... if you'll excuse us, we have something to attend to before class" Emery says to Castor and the others before she and Grayson walks away.

* * *

That night in the sector Roman is with Hiram, Harley and Drake. Roman says to Hiram "it's too dangerous, even with your markings removed, you'd still be recognised, our faces are everywhere"

"that's why I wear a mask" mutters Harley.

"trags are sending me to a new city, they're gonna change my look, give me a new cover, I gotta tell Gloria tomorrow that I'm withdrawing from the Integration Program, then I'll disappear from the Sector" says Hiram.

"why would you even agree to this ?" Roman asks Hiram.

"what choice do I have ?" asks Hiram before he says "if I refuse, she'll question my loyalty and have me killed, she's slit my throat for just telling you this"

"there has to be some way to stop Vega" says Roman.

"I agree with Roman" says Harley.

"me too" says Drake.

"you know, I used to dream about escaping from this prison, but to some place nice like Eljida, you know, with my family, and I keep thinking about how Zoe was living, how lonely that must have been, pretending to be somebody else, it's just a different kind of prison, no wonder she was a psycho" says Hiram.

"all right, we're gonna talk to Castor tomorrow when you're here for Dinaskyu" says Roman.

"we can't trust Castor" says Drake.

"I agree with Drake" says Harley.

"no, no, you can't tell Castor, you can't tell anyone and I'm sorry, I can't make it tomorrow" says Hiram worried.

"you..." Roman starts to say.

"Vega wants me to spend the holiday with the trags before I leave the sector, for good" explains Hiram.

"well, screw that" says Harley standing up before he says "you should spend Dinaskyu with us, but we are not telling Castor, Drake and I don't trust him"

"OK, we won't tell Castor" says Roman giving in.

* * *

The Dinaskyu feast goes off without a hitch, Emery and Julia are there. Sayora even arrives to the feast much to the shock of Castor, Maia, Nox, the other Atrians and Gloria. Sayora is hugged by Drake before he asks her "how did you get here ?"

"your friends helped me, we will need to talk about your powers soon" replies Sayora before she sees Castor and asks Drake "what is he doing here ?"

"who mother ?" asks Drake.

"Castor" replies Sayora.

"after Nox was injured, Castor showed up" replies Drake.

"Castor is not to be trusted" Sayora tells Drake which Harley overhears and says "tell us something we don't know" making Drake chuckle.

* * *

Two weeks later Harley is in Drake's room in his pod thinking about the Weasleys. Drake enters the room with Sayora, Roman, Maia and Sophia, they see Harley looking sad and Roman asks "what's wrong Harley ?"

"nothin' puddin'" replies Harley.

"come on, Harley, what's wrong ?" asks Drake.

"I miss them" replies Harley.

"miss who ?" asks Sayora.

"The Weasleys, they are like family to me" replies Harley before he asks Drake, Roman, Sophia and Maia "should I tell her ?"

"yes" replies Drake. Harley then says to Sayora "there is something you need to know, it's a long story though"

"OK, you can tell me" says Sayora. Harley tell her his story about his life at the Dursleys, his school years at Hogwarts, his friends, his cousin, he tells her everything except what they had heard on the recording device. The bits about the basilisk, the dragon, Voldemort and some of the other stuff has Sayora swearing in Sondiv before she goes over to Harley and hugs him. She then says to Harley "you should never have had to do any of those dangerous things, if I ever meet that Dumbledore man, I will kill him"

"you will have to get in line, mother, plus you haven't heard everything" says Drake. Sayora turns to him and asks "why ? and what do you mean I haven't heard everything"

"he means what we had heard from a recording device in Dumbledore's office" replies Roman.

"what did you hear ?" asks Sayora.

"something horrible" replies Maia.

"what was it ?" asks Sophia.

"you don't know ?" Sayora asks Sophia.

"no, I had to leave the pod before Drake and Roman told my mother and father" replies Sophia a little annoyed.

"because it's not something you should hear" Maia tell Sophia who pouts but she accepts the explaination. Sayora says "I do not like that you were just dumped at the doorstep, but I do like that you and your cousin are close"

"oh, yea, Dudley is awesome, he's the one who came up with the name Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel, when I'm in drag, well, I can use both names when I go in drag" says Harley.

"Drag ?" asks Sayora.

"when I dress like a woman" replies Harley.

"have you done it before ? as Harleen ?" asks Sayora.

"yea, I dressed as Dr Harleen Quinzel when I was spying on a meeting with Gloria, at the school" replies Harley before he says "I dress as Harley Quinn, the female version of myself, when I'm fighting or even to flirt to distract guys or even girls"

"yea, the outfit he wears is hot" says Drake.

"how hot ?" asks Sophia.

"you'll see, one day" replies Harley before he says "I want to go back to my world for a bit"

"you sure ?" Drake asks Harley.

"yes, it'll be fun" replies Harley before he says "plus, it's almost Halloween, I might go visit my parents' grave or something"

"when do we leave ?" asks Sayora.

"we ?" asks Harley

"if you think that Maia and I are letting you go back to your world, alone, you have another thing coming" says Sayora.

"but Drake and Roman were going to join me, we already talked about it while I was telling you about everything" Harley tells Sayora.

"another reason to join you" says Sayora before she says "I'm not letting you three boys go there without us"

"I agree with Sayora" says Maia.

"OK, you can join us" says Harley realising that they won't give up before Sophia says "I want to join you too"

"it might be interesting how people react when they see us" comments Roman.

"hell yea, it'll be interesting, especially when they see my markings" says Harley smiling before he says "Colin is probably going to want another photo"

"who ?" asks Sophia.

"Colin Creevey, he's your age, he's in Gryffindor too, and he is my biggest fan" replies Harley.

"I bet you hate your fame" comments Maia.

"yea, being celebrated for something my mother did is not something I enjoy, people talk about her but they don't en-knowledge that she saved me by using a spell, not that I just survived the killing curse" says Harley before he says "they don't en-knowledge that she sacrificed herself for me"

"they are fools" says Sayora before she says to Harley "of course she sacrificed herself for you, I would do it for Drake in a heartbeat, no matter what"

"I would do it for either of my children too and I'm sure you would if you had children" says Maia.

"yea, I would, I would gladly sacrifice myself for my child or children" says Harley puffing out his chest. Harley then asks Roman and Drake "should we bring Emery, Julia, Eric, Grayson, Hiram, Taylor and Lukas with us ?"

"you sure you want them with us ?" asks Drake.

"it'll be interesting how Eric reacts when he finds out why I always attacked him when he said the word FREAK" comments Harley with a smirk.

"he'll probably want to kill your uncle for calling you that" says Roman.

"I know that Connor, Chris and Wyatt want to" says Drake before he says "we should bring them too"

"hell yea" says Harley before he says to Drake and Roman "you know what that means, right ?"

"yea, we have to tell about the magic" replies Roman before Harley says "let's get Emery, Julia, Eric, Grayson, Hiram, Taylor, Chris, Connor, Wyatt and Lukas before we explain the magic and head to my world"

"why don't we go there on Halloween ?" asks Roman.

"I doubt that the place will be decorated, my world is in for some troubling times" replies Harley.

"that's true" says Drake before Roman says "I'll get Grayson, Taylor, Eric, Emery, Lukas and Julia, wait here"

"I'll join you" says Drake before he and Roman whirl away shocking Sophia and Maia who both turn to Harley. Harley says "we'll explain when they return, but someone needs to get Hiram"

"I will" says Sophia before she runs off to get Hiram. A few moments later Drake and Roman return with Taylor, Grayson, Emery, Eric, Julia and Lukas who all have widened eyes. Sophia enters the pod with Hiram who takes one look at Taylor before walking over to her and asking her "what are you doing here ?" cupping Taylor's face gently.

"it's a long story" replies Harley before he conjures a whole lot of chairs for everyone to sit in, shocking everyone who didn't know about his power. Chris and Wyatt orb in with Connor, Cordelia, Spike and Angel. Harley then says "everyone sit down, you will get an explanation about everything" Everyone just sits down quietly before Harley says "before I start explaining I should tell you that I was originally a human" shocking the humans students. Harley then explains about his life including why he reacts badly at the word freak which shocks Eric who then says "I am so sorry, I didn't know"

"it's cool, like you said, you didn't know" Harley says to Eric before he tells them everything not including what they heard on the recording device. Harley then says "I'm heading back to my world for a bit and I was wondering if you all wanted to join me"

"I'd love to, I'd love to see your world" replies Julia excited.

"I want to talk about this basilisk thing" says Eric.

"what about it ?" asks Harley.

"you faced it at twelve years old" says Eric before he asks "how stupid are the teachers at that school ?" he then says "I'm actually glad that you came here, who knows what else you could have faced at that school of yours"

"well, we would have faced a toad face lady who wears a lot of pink who was also planning to torture the students, but Drake, Roman and I turned her into a pink toad before we sent her to Timbuktu" says Harley.

"how did you do that ?" asks Grayson.

"used a spell" replies Harley before he says "which would end after twenty-four days, which would be enough time for Dumbledore to replace the teacher with someone else"

"is there anything else we should know ?" asks Taylor.

"yea, but it's really bad, like it caused Harley to have a few nightmares, bad" replies Roman.

"tell us" demands Eric.

"OK" says Harley before he tells them all what happened including his transformation into an Atrian.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Back in the Sector Harry is sitting in Roman's room with Roman and Drake when Dobby returns Harry is talking to Roman and Drake. When he sees Dobby he asks "the letters are delivered ?"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he hands over the replies before he tells Harry what Hermione had told him to. Harry does what Hermione told him and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harry cheering.

"pure, innocent ?" asks Drake before he says "we'll have to do something about that" with a flirty smirk.

"no we don't, Drake" Roman says to his best friend.

"maybe you both will" says Harry before he hears Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVOURITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Roman with wide eyes while Drake nods in agreement and they then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harry.

"that was Padfoot ?" asks Drake.

"yea, that's Padfoot" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my Absol form and my other ones too"

"I'm sure that you will figure out a name" says Drake.

"maybe something in Sondiv" suggests Harry.

"that will be interesting" says Drake.

"yes, in deed, dearie" says Harry smirking before he says "if I'm to blend in, I need to look the part"

"how are we going to do that ?" asks Roman.

"they has to be a way to make me look like an Atrian, maybe to find a way to truly transform myself into a true Atrian" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Drake with a scoff.

"because, dearie, it will help me blend in, unless you want me to hide outside the sector" replies Harry turning away from him and he says "I can just poof himself elsewhere, if you want me gone"

"I don't want you gone, I just want to know why you would become like us" says Drake.

"it'll be easier for me to hide, even if it means that people hate me, people have always hated me" says Harry before Dobby appears in front of him again and he hands Harry something that looks like a diary and he says "Miss Granger told me to give you this"

"what is it ?" asks Roman.

"it's a communication diary, Harry Potter's friends each have one, all Harry has to do is write the name of the friend he wants to talk to and what he wants to say to them" replies Dobby.

"Hermione might know of a way to turn me into an Atrian, even if it's temporary, it'll help me" says Harry before he says "she is the smartest witch of her age"

"how smart are we talking ?" asks Drake.

"she was able to make an extremely difficult potion at the age of twelve" replies Harry.

"which potion ?" asks Drake.

"the poly-juice potion, it can transform the drinker-" Harry says before pausing and he says slowly "into anyone else" with a chersire grin.

"how will that help you ?" asks Roman.

"because it's only for human transformations" replies Harry.

"what do we need for the potion ?" asks Roman.

"a hair of an Atrian if we want to turn me into an Atrian" replies Harry.

"take mine" says Drake pulling his hair out and handing it to Harry.

"no, take him" says Roman coping Drake. Harry takes both bits of hair before he places them in a small bag and hands it to Dobby before he says "tell Hermione to add those hairs to the poly-juice potion, don't tell her what I have planned"

"yes, Harry Potter" says Dobby as he nods before he disappears.

"you sure that this will work ?" asks Drake.

"if it doesn't, I'll just use magic" says Harry.

"I forgot to ask" says Roman before he asks "how old are you ?"

"fourteen, I turn fifteen on the 31st of July" replies Harry.

"that's only in a few days" says Roman.

"I know, my friends were probably planning to throw me a party" says Harry smiling before he says "they will probably get Dobby to give me my gifts from them" just before Dobby reappears in front of them with a potion which Harry takes, he opens it and says "this is going to taste horrid" before he drinks it. He makes a bleh sound while sticking his tongue out and his body starts to change, he starts getting the same kind of tattoos as Drake and Roman on his body and face. After the transformation Harry looks like an Atrian before he yells out in pain before he suddenly collapses onto the floor. He start whrithing on the floor, Drake and Roman stare at Harry in shock before Roman kneels down to Harry while Drake storms over to Dobby and asks "what was in that bottle ?"

"it was poly-juice potion" says Harry while he is writhing on the floor before he says to Dobby "get Hermione, now" Drake says to Dobby "get her, now" Dobby disappears.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

"what happened after that ?" asks Lukas.

"that didn't seem bad" comments Taylor.

"no, the next bit is bad and I'll tell you now" replies Harley before he tells them.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Back at number twelve Grimmauld Place Hermione, Cedric and Luna are sitting together in one of the bedrooms, reading when Dobby appears in front of them and he says "Harry Potter wants a poly-juice potion"

"why ?" asks Hermione.

"he just wants one" replies Dobby before he says handing over a little bag "he wants these hairs inside the potion too"

"how are we going to get poly-juice potion ?" asks Hermione before she gets an idea and she asks Dobby "can you get some already made polyjuice potion from Snape's cupboard ?"

"yes, miss" replies Dobby before he disappears. Dobby reappears a minute later with the potion before Hermione adds the hairs and the potions starts to bubble and she tell Dobby to return to Harry with the potion. They return to their reading but after another few minutes Dobby returns in tears and he says "miss Granger, you are needed, something wrong with Harry Potter"

"I'll go with you" says Cedric and Luna steps forward too. Dobby takes Hermione and Cedric's hands before they disappear.

They arrive in the sector and they see Harry on the floor in pain. Hermione runs past Drake and kneels beside Harry before Drake asks her "do you know what this is ?"

"I think his body is changing" replies Hermione.

"it is, he is becoming an Atrian" says Luna appearing out of nowhere before she says "his magic is getting used to the new him, it's like a creature inheritance"

"a what ?" asks Roman.

"a creature inheritance happens if the family tree has creature blood in it, they normally happen on someone's sixteenth birthday" replies Cedric before he says "I think that the Potter family had creature blood but I have no idea about his mother's family" Harry stops writhing in pain before he asks "will anything happen on my fifteenth birthday ?"

"yea, you'll get your magical inheritance, you will gain your family's magic plus other stuff" replies Hermione.

"what if my magic has been blocked ?" asks Harry.

"you changing into an Atrian would have unblocked it" replies Cedric shocking Harry before Hermione asks "why ?"

"because I've never felt the amount of magic in me before" replies Harry as he tries to get up. Drake and Roman both grab each of Harry's hands and helps him up. Harry smiles sweetly at them before he turns to Hermione, Luna and Cedric and asks "what do you think about my new look ?"

"I like it" replies Cedric.

"you look amazing" says Hermione.

"beautiful" says Luna.

"thanks" replies Harry before Hermione realises something and says "the hairs were from them two ?"

"yea, I knew, from a certain experience which you went through, that i could get something from non-human transformations while using polyjuice potions" says Harry.

"what did you get, other than the markings ?" asks Cedric.

"two hearts" replies Roman pressing his hand against Harry's chest in shock before he says "this is amazing"

"he looks beautiful as one of us" Drake says to Roman with a certain look in his eye.

"agreed" says Roman with the same look before Hermione asks Harry "did you listen to the device ?"

"yea, Drake and Roman both agree that Mrs Weasley is not someone they want to anger" replies Harry before Hermione tunes it to hear what is being said in the Headmaster's office. After a bit they hear Dumbledore say to someone "well done, some of them already believe that the Potter brat had attacked his family"

"what about the Black and the others, the ones who don't believe it ?" asks Fletcher.

"they will believe" replies Dumbledore before they hear someone else, a male, ask "and if they don't ?"

"we kill them" replies Dumbledore.

"what do we do if we find Potter ?" asks someone else, a female.

"bring him to me, and then I will make sure he faces Voldemort, he will die, of course and then I will kill Voldemort while he is distracted" says Dumbledore.

"how do you know that Potter will die ?" asks Fletcher.

"I blocked 70% of his magic, he won't be able to defeat Voldemort, after I draw up a fake will from the Potter brat, leaving me everything he owns, he will face Voldemort and be killed, and if he does kill Voldemort, I will kill him myself and claim that he attacked me" replies Dumbledore.

"no-one would believe that" exclaims Hermione with anger.

"what if no-one believes it ?" asks the female.

"people will believe me, I am Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of the dark lord Gellert Grindelwald" says Dumbledore.

"who's that ?" asks Drake.

"a dark lord from the 1940's" replies Hermione.

"yes, I defeated him, even though he was my best friend and ex lover" says Dumbledore shocking Cedric, Hermione and Harry before Harry starts shaking with anger before he hears Dumbledore say "I should have waited before telling the death eaters where that brat was"

"why ?" asks Fletcher.

"well, I could have paid Vernon Dursley to more than just beat the boy, even though from my reports, Dudley Dursley always protected him" says Dumbledore.

"yes, they get along famously and that Dursley brat is always protecting the Potter brat" replies Fletcher.

"we need to get Dudley a compulsion potion, then find Harry, place him with the Dursleys, have Vernon rape and beat the boy and then get the Dursley brat to do the same, then I will get Vernon to whore him out to be raped repeatedly and then when all hope seems lost, I will save him and he will think of me as his hero, before he dies by Voldemort's or my wand" says Dumbledore.

"please tell me that this is recording everything" says Drake.

"it is" replies Harry shaking a bit. Roman and Drake go over to him and they hug him tightly which Harry leans into before Harry says "I want to keep a copy of the recording so that I can prove that Dumbledore is not the man they think he is"

"how do you plan to do that ?" asks Hermione.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know" replies Harry before Hermione says "we need to leave before the others realise that we are gone"

"agreed" says Cedric but before Dobby takes them they all say goodbye.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

"THAT OLD MAN IS A LYING MANIPULATIVE BASTARD WHO NEEDS TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, HUMILIATING DEATH, HE IS A CUNT AND WHOEVER THAT GOES WITH THAT MAN'S PLANS ARE GOING TO MEET THE SAME FATE AS THE OLD CUNT" yells Sayora in Sondiv making Eric say to her "I have no idea what you said, but I totally agree with you"

"she said, THAT OLD MAN IS A LYING MANIPULATIVE BASTARD WHO NEEDS TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, HUMILIATING DEATH, HE IS A CUNT AND WHOEVER THAT GOES WITH THAT MAN'S PLANS ARE GOING TO MEET THE SAME FATE AS THE OLD CUNT" replies Harley.

"well, I agree and I'm going to kill him" says Eric with anger.

"get in line" says Drake with a growl before he says "I call dibs"

"no, I'll do it, I've killed before, you lot haven't" says Spike. Eric then says "we need a plan to expose him"

"easy" says Harley before he says "we kept the recording device in his office, it's been recording for over a year and we can give it to the right people"

"who are the right people ?" asks Emery.

"the ministry, they will make sure that Dumbledore is put away, forever, they may even decide to unleash the dementors on him" replies Harley before he says "and trust me when I say, having your soul sucked out by a Dementor is very painful, it's come close for me"

"I hope that whatever death he does get, it's very painful" says Grayson with a slight growl.

"I agree" says Sophia looking angry before Hiram says "once we reveal the truth, people will want to kill him and whoever he is working with"

"he will go into hiding for sure" says Harley before he pales and says "when Sirius and Remus hear about Dumbledore's plans, they are going to kill him, a lot"

"good, he deserves it" says Cordelia.

"even we agree with that" says Chris motioning to himself and his brother. Harley then says "let me get the evidence of Dumbledore's crimes before we head back to my world" Harley grabs everything that will show that Dumbledore is a criminal before they all travel to the wizarding world, they teleport close to Privat Drive, in front of number four and Harley says "that's where I used to live" while looking at the house which hadn't been destroyed much since the attack. They head inside the house to find Petunia and Dudley in the living room with Vernon who takes one look at Harley and says "so the freak has returned early from his freakish school, looking even more like a freak, I bet that's why you had to come back"

"oh, he so shouldn't have said that" comments Eric.

"why ?" asks Dudley.

"you will see in three... two... one" replies Eric and when he gets to one, Harley jumps onto Vernon in a vicious manner. Harley starts beating the man up, the man is being beaten pretty badly, he is bleeding already before Harley slams Vernon's head against the fireplace. Knocking the man out, Harley then grabs one of the fire place pokers, he then says pointing his wand at the wood in the fireplace "incendio" lighting a fire. When the fire gets hot enough, Harley places the poker in the fire.

While the poker get hotter Harley conjures some ropes to tie Vernon in with a gag. He then says "this is going to be horrifying, those who don't want to watch a free to go"

"why are you doing this ?" asks Petunia.

"Drake, Roman and I can read minds, we heard what he had planned for me, which is my rape, by the way, which Dumbledore had planned, Vernon was and is willing to do it as he has wanted to rape me for years but didn't as Dudley was always around but Dumbledore had planned for Dudley to be put under a compulsion potion so that he will rape me too" replies Harley.

* * *

TORTURE STARTS NOW

* * *

"do it" says Petunia looking at her husband with disgust. Sophia, Lukas and a few other leave the room but before Harley starts torturing Vernon, he removes the memories that he needs against then starts torturing Vernon, making the man scream out in pain which is silenced by the gag and the silencing barrier around the house. After two hours of torture the other in the room who wanted to all get a chance to display their displease with the man.

Harley then uses his wand to curse Vernon with a few curses, one of the curses will activate every hour, the curse will make him feel like he is being raped, he will undergo a crucio every half an hour and he will also get cuts in his body which will make him slowly bleed to death. After Harley had done that he chants a spell to send him to a place where he will die, slowly, in pain and regretting his life choices while Dementors are around him.

* * *

TORTURE ENDS NOW

* * *

After Harley had sent Vernon away the group leaves Petunia and Dudley at the house and they head to Sirius' house to talk to him and Remus. They get Remus to make the report with Sirius who had been freed after Peter Pettigrew's capture. The two men accept the responsibility before Harley goes to talk to the gossip reporter Rita Skeeter.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **In the fourth chapter, I changed the spell a bit, it said lovers three but now it says Atrians three.**

 **I hope that Vernon's punishment wasn't too violent, I hope you like how I did it. But I have no idea what to do to Dumbledore. Should I do the same but worse ?**


End file.
